For The Love of a Favor
by thatcoolguy17
Summary: Genos secretly hooks up his sensei, Saitama with a date, even after he told the cyborg to drop the certain topic. His date is the lovely leader of the Blizzard Group, Fubuki, although she is doing this from a favor. Would Saitama finally have a better life than just killing monsters with a single punch and watching TV? Or would this come back to bite both Fubuki and Genos? Rated T.
1. Chapter 1: A Phone Call

**Author's Note: This is going to be my first One Punch Man fanfiction and if it goes well, might make more of them. 'Til then, enjoy.**

* * *

It was a quiet day in City Z, nothing out of the ordinary and no type of monsters were out doing what they usually do, which was to cause destruction most of the time.

As usual in Saitama's apartment, the bald hero was watching his TV in his casual clothing, which was his usual _Oppai_ sweatshirt and blue jeans, where as his so called apprentice, Genos the half man, half robot was making lunch for both to eat. "Sensei," the blonde cyborg called out to Saitama as he stirred the soup inside the kettle with a large spoon. "Did you buy the spices that I told you to buy?"

"Ah yeah, they're inside the cabinet above the stove." Saitama answered without removing his eyes from the TV. He was watching the news, in hopes of finding any type of monster activities.

Taking his word, Genos opened the cabinet which Saitama pointed out to him and reached for the white groceries bag. In it were the spices he asked for. He opened one with a red lid over it and proceeded to add it to the soup. "I forgot to mention that I have a meeting with the rest of the S-Class heroes over there at the HQ later, so try not to get into anything funky."

"Funky?" Although Saitama's main focus was at his TV, he could still hear the cyborg from his kitchen. "Since when were you my mother?"

"I'm serious sensei," Genos continued to stir the soup, mixing in the spices with it, while looking at his sensei from the kitchen. "I know this past week has been rather…"

"Boring?" Saitama turned to look at Genos, finishing his sentence.

"I was going to say progressive, but I guess that works too," Genos stopped stirring, tasting the soup with the same spoon. He sipped the soup from the spoon, filling his mouth with a warm and spiced up sensation. "Have you ever done anything with your free time besides watching TV?"

"Hmm…" Putting his finger underneath his chin, Saitama thought about. Besides his usual training schedule, and constant vigilance of the news on his TV, there wasn't any other instance in which he wasted this kind of time on himself. "No." Giving his final answer to the blonde.

Genos brought over two bowls of soup; one for himself and the other for his sensei. Sitting across from the bald hero, he continued on with the topic. "No other types of activities besides exercising?"

"Nope, unless you count watering the plant on my balcony an activity." Saitama began to slurp on his soup, enjoying the flavors that the cyborg enjoyed as well.

"You ever thought of getting a girlfriend?" Genos asked a more personal question.

"A girlfriend?" Saitama stopped his slurping for a bit. "I thought you said you wanted me to get into an activity that doesn't involve what I usually do."

"I'm just suggesting, sensei," Genos was half way done with his bowl. "Besides, being in a relationship is quite healthy in some ways."

"Genos, there's just one problem with that." Saitama said, sipping the last few drops of soup he had in his bowl.

"Oh god, you swing that way don't you?" Genos quickly assumed his sexual preferences.

"What? No." The bald hero had a discerning yet weary face.

"Not that it's a bad thing." The blonde cyborg had completely ignored his answer.

"Genos," Saitama raise his tone, stopping Genos from talking over his voice. "I'm not gay."

"Oh, sorry." Genos then saw Saitama get off from his seated place and walked towards the apartment's main door.

"I'm going to get some fresh air." Saitama heavily sighed. He rather irritated with the assumptions and questions the teenage android had.

"At least give me a good reason as to why you don't want to be in a relationship, let alone have a date with someone." Genos tried once more in persuading his sensei.

"Look at me," Saitama pointed at his head, then continued to move his finger everywhere else in his body. "No woman would ever try to date me; my head is probably shinier than the jewelry they have on, and my clothes are rather… iffy."

"But you're also a hero," Genos added something positive to his negative list. "And you have some nice traits, those are good turn-ons."

Saitama facepalmed at his last few words. "At this point, I'm just going to find a few monsters and beat the crap out of them," he stepped out of the apartment and slammed the door behind him, though not hard enough for it to break and fall like he has done so before. "I'll be right back!" He yelled from the other side.

"Well, that didn't go as planned…" Genos started to talk to himself.

After a few minutes of silence, he started to brainstorm. **Let's see here,** Genos thought to himself without knowing he was staring at his own empty bowl of soup. **I could turn myself into a girl… maybe not, it'll just be awkward**. He then took out his phone, scanning through his contacts to see viable choices. **Crap, this is no use, I hardly remember any of the girls that have given me their phone numbers…**

Suddenly, he scrolled past a familiar name. **Tatsumaki?** He thought through it a bit more before making a decision. **Eh, sensei doesn't really like her at all… besides, she's a bit too much of a sassy girl…** He tried describing the small girl's attitude in the nicest way possible.

He passed another familiar girl's name. **Hmm… Fubuki?** Again, he thought it through like he did with her green haired sister. **She has shown some signs of interest…** He still thought about it a bit more. **But those are usually to study his powers though…** He started to tap on his phone gently, whether to scroll up or down or not. **Although, this would definitely benefit the both of us; I no longer would have to worry too much on sensei while she gets to study him a bit closer… And she does owe me that one favor**. He finally decided on an answer.

He pressed on her name, and dialed her number.

…

At the Blizzard Group's headquarters, Fubuki was seemingly just enjoying the presence of her group when she suddenly received a phone call. "Who's calling you, ma'am?" Eyelashes asked, as her she reached in for her pocket where her phone resided.

"Oh, it's from Genos," she read the contact's name as her screen was lit. "Hello Genos." She answered the S-Class hero.

"Fubuki, remember that favor you owe me?" He said through the phone.

"Yes," she answered as she polished her finger nails green to match her eyes. "Do you need something now?"

"Yes," Genos calm breathing could be heard from her phone. "Can you…"

She waited a few seconds, hoping the cyborg was about to finish what she wanted her to do. "Can I what?" She continued to polish her finger nails while she held her phone with her shoulder against her ear.

"Can you… go out on a date with Saitama-sensei?" He finally finished his sentence.

"Eh, can you repeat that one more time?" She could've sworn the man just said to go out on a date the bald superhero.

"Can. You. Go. Out. On. A. Date. With. Saitama-sensei?" He said it once more, slowly and clear.

"This is a joke right?" She stopped polishing her fingers, and wryly laughed, hoping it was some type of joke.

"Nope." Genos tone turned to that of a clearer and serious tone.

"Why on Earth, would I do that favor for you?" She asked, this time holding her phone with her right hand.

"This will benefit the both of us, greatly," Genos started to explain. "I don't have to worry about Sensei and you can study him more closely. Just not baby making close."

Her left eye twitched as he said his last remark. "Genos, has anyone ever told you that you say the weirdest things?"

"Sensei has greatly pointed that out to me," he told her. "Now, are you going do it? Or do I have to-"

"Fine, I'll do it." She didn't persist his favor anymore.

"Great, just don't make it obvious in your advances." He advised her.

"Why is that?" She asked him.

"He doesn't know I went behind his back and did this…" Genos weakly laughed at the information he almost forgot to give her.

"Why am I not surprised?" She said towards her phone.

"And don't tell him, I told you to go on a date with him." One more thing he added before both of them hanged up.

"Anything else?" Her tone turned to that of an irritated one.

"Hmm… nope that's it." He told her.

"Okay then, bye Genos." She said, as she hit the red hang up button on her phone.

"Bye, Fubuki." He said as he did the same action as her.

"Huh…" She heavily sighed, leaning her back towards her chair more than usual.

"What did he want boss?" Mountain Ape, another member of the Blizzard group asked her about her phone call with Genos.

"He just wanted me to do him a favor, that's all." She only said a little of it.

"Is it a mission?" Eyelashes asked her.

"You could say that." She somewhat didn't really want to tell them the favor, fearing that they'll humiliate her in some way, so she kept it subtle.

"Oooh, what kind of mission?" An unknown Blizzard member asked.

"Let's just say, I'm going to have to conquer someone's heart…" She subtly said as best as she could.

"The hell does that even mean?" Eyelashes asked.

…

"Well that went surprisingly easy." Genos said as he hanged up his phone.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Sorry if it's kind of short but, I'll promise that the next chapters would be a bit longer, 'til then enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2: Rated E for Everyone

**Author's Note: Didn't think I'd get some positive reviews, thank you all for that. I'm not actually sure how long this story is going to be but I hope it doesn't disappoint. Now for story time…**

* * *

"Well I guess I should get going now." Fubuki stood up from her chair and slid on her favorite furred jacket over her elegant black shirt.

"You're going to do that favor now?" One of the crew members asked her.

"Yes," she answered, taking out some of the hair that was in-between her shirt and her jacket. "Might as well get it over with."

"You have meeting today with a few other B-Class Heroes, you didn't forget about that did you?" Eyelashes remarked on her schedule.

"Reschedule it." She said, about to walk out the headquarters' main door.

"Aye." Eyelashes quickly got onto his phone, making several calls.

"Anything else I need to be reminded of?" She asked her crew once more before departing away from them.

"Nope." They all shook their heads in unison.

"Oh and Mountain Ape," she turned to look at her trusted side man. "Don't get in any trouble with the group."

"Alright ma'am." He affirmed her.

She took off, leaving them behind.

…

Five minutes passed, and already she was near Saitama's apartment in City Z. **Ok,** Fubuki thought to herself as she made her way through the streets of City Z. **How am I going to do this?** The questioned lingered around her head for quite some time.

 **In fact, how am I going to do this!?** The rather peculiar question echoed through her brain. She stopped in the midst of her tracks. **I've never done this before… Hell, I've never even asked no one on a date before…** Agitated at all the questions, she continued to walk, hoping she could just improvise something.

As she neared their house, she noticed a peculiar trail of dead and knocked out monsters not too far from where they lived. **What the hell happen here?** She investigated around, noticing the rather huge holes in the monsters. **Either those are large bullet holes or Saitama is just looking for whatever to punch…** She continued to follow the trail of bodies.

Her surroundings quickly changed; from being in an open spaced street to now of a close quartered alley. **Probably going with the second choice…** The monsters ranged from small to large, from big to tiny. **Jesus Christ, either he's pissed about something or he's just having hella fun out here…**

Suddenly, more monsters appeared from out of nowhere, startling the dark haired telekinetic girl. "WHERE THE HELL IS THAT BALD HERO AT!?" The smallest of the bunch, a one eyed green freak-a-zoid, asked Fubuki.

"Bald?" Mostly like Saitama, which raised her suspicion on who killed the monsters. "I don't know where my friend is but I can sure fill in for him." Without much, she used her telekinetic powers, levitating the surrounding rubble and throwing it with all her might.

Almost instantly, the largest of the bunch died while the smallest watched in horror as their larger friends were pierced with the smallest rocks possible. "AAAHHH! WE MUST GET OUT OF HERE!" In a high pitched voice, another of the smaller ones screamed out, fleeing with the others from the direction they came from.

"Yeah!" Fubuki continued to throw her rocks, not really aiming at the small ones at this point. "Get out of here you scrawny bastards!" Within minutes, the only living life around the alley was her. "That went rather well I suppose."

Suddenly, a rather slimy tentacle grabbed her left leg. "What the-?" She was then pulled, knocking her down on the floor, dragging until she was lifted up. Both of her arms were bound together while her legs were hold out a bit far from each other.

In less than seconds, she was bound by the monster's tentacles. "Oh, why hello my preeettyyy." Like one of the smaller monsters, it only had one eye in its middle of the body.

"AH! What the hell are you!?" She looked at the monster briefly before going back to struggle out of the slimy tentacles it had.

"I am a monster as you can see." It clarified the obvious.

"Well I can see that!" She continued to move around, hoping his grip on her limbs would loosen up.

"I feed off of perversion…" It said, moving around one of its tentacles around, up and down her legs. "Muahaha!" It muttered an evil, spine tingling laugh.

"Wait just a minute!" Her face quickly turned pink just as one of its tentacles neared her private part.

"Do I always have to save you?" Suddenly, a third familiar voice stepped in.

"Who dar-" Just as it was about to finish its sentence, he was cut off by a punch, landing in its eye and making a similar hole that the other monsters around had in their bodies. With this action, its tentacles loosened, making it easier for Fubuki to escape its grasp.

"Shut up." The man quickly disposed of it just as it did with the others.

"Ugh," Fubuki said as she fell down on the ground. She looked up and saw the bald figured with a sweater with the insignia _Oppai_ on its chest. "Thanks, Saitama." She quickly got up from her place, dusting off the dirt on her clothes.

"No problem," the bald hero walked up to the dark haired woman. "Didn't want you to become something I saw in one of the games that King plays."

"Why do I get the feeling that it wasn't a Rated-E for Everyone game…" A small sweat dripped down from her forehead.

"No, I don't think it was," Saitama placed his right hand under his chin, thinking. "It was a porn based game I believe."

"And here I thought Genos was weirder than this," her eye twitched as he said that out loud. "Anyways, why are you out here beating the crap out of monsters in the area?"

"Eh, I was out here blowing some steam off," he turned and started to walk back towards the main street. "Genos was asking some weird questions and assumptions." He put his arms behind his neck, using as pillows. "I got tired of them and just seemed more appropriate to walk out on them."

"Well, isn't Genos always weird though?" She walked right beside him.

"Ugh I guess," he didn't think much of it at the time. "Then again, he is still a teenager."

"Do cyborgs even age?" She questioned it.

"Maybe his human parts do," he clarified. "Speaking of parts, why are you here in City Z?" He turned to her, questioning her presence around here.

"Oh ugh…" She quickly thought of an excuse to use. "Can't I just visit you guys, my friends?"

"Ugh I guess." He bought the excuse, continuing his walk with her.

 **Ok, how am I going to do this?** She continued to think of how to ask Saitama on a date, without being to forward or without him finding out that Genos was somehow involved in this. **Goddammit Fubuki, pull your act together, it can't be too hard to ask him…**

"Oi, you okay over there?" Saitama noticed her somewhat flustered, being bothered by something going inside her head.

"W-What?" She stopped right in her tracks. Her flustered state in her mind showed up in her physical act.

"You seem bothered by something," he stopped as well, only turning his head to see the young lady. "Are you sick or something?"

"Ugh, no," she pulled her act once more, hoping her cover wasn't blown. "I was just thinking about something, that's all."

"Ugh, ok." He turned back, continuing their walk back to his house. **Gee, why is everyone acting so weird…**

"Wait!" Fubuki called out to Saitama, stopping him in his tracks once more. "Ok, there is something that is bothering me."

"Okay," he turned his attention back to hers. "What is it?"

"Y-You've already saved me more than once already," he can see her face turn a shade of pink. "And I was thinking on how to repay you back on that…" She held on to her right shoulder with her left hand.

"You don't have to repay me back." He clarified to her.

"Yes I do, now shut up and let me finish," she told him to hush. "So I was wondering…" She took her time in finding the right words to use. "How about you and me… go out on a date…"

"W-What?" He stuttered, hoping he had heard her wrong in her sentence. "What did-"

"I SAID GO OUT WITH ME!" She repeated once more, this time loud and clear. "I don't really care when and where, just you and me. That's it."

"Wait, did Genos put you up to this?" Saitama already jumped to assumptions on her request.

"No, Genos does not nor will he ever have anything to do with what I just asked you," she outright lied to him. Her acting skills however seemingly convinced the bald hero. "Now, there's no real evidence to suggest that he is any way involve with me asking you out on a date, unless you're suggesting that he somehow put the tentacle monster back over there in the first place now, do you?"

"Hmm…" He thought it over, placing his right hand under his chin. "Huh, fine." He sighed, reluctantly taking her request.

"Then it's settled," she smiled, taking this as a win for herself. "Now, when do you want go?"

"How about tonight?" Both of them continued their walk. The sun was still high up, but was blocked by the buildings both passed by.

"Tonight?" She didn't actually think he was rather straight-forward about the date.

"Yeah, since you were rather straight forward with the date, I wanted it to be rather sooner than later as well." He told her.

His apartment was in sight, nearing it step by step. "W-Well okay then." She agreed.

"You're going to go like that?" He looked at her attire. Though her fight earlier with the monsters, she wasn't stained with either blood or dirt.

"Well, it is much better than what you have on." She judged his attire now.

"Touché."

They made it to the staircase, going up to the floor in which his apartment resided on. They arrived on his doorstep, Saitama took out his key from his pocket, quickly opened door, allowing the lovely Fubuki to go in first like a gentleman. "Oi, Genos, I'm back." Saitama called out as he closed the door.

"Yo." A familiar blonde with three linear scars going down on his face greeted the duo.

"K-King? What are you doing here?" Fubuki questioned his presence in Saitama's apartment.

"I was coming back from the store but I remembered I lend Saitama one of my games, so I just thought I'd dropped by and get it back," King explained. "And you? Why are you here Fubuki?"

"I-I…" She thought of an excuse but was left speechless.

"She is also here to pick something up that she let me borrow as well." Saitama finished her sentence, lying for her.

"Oh." King didn't seem to bother with the questions anymore.

"Here's your game, King." Saitama came back from his room, with the game.

"Thanks," He grabbed his game, putting it inside one of the grocery bags he held in his hand. "Oh and Genos left to his meeting not that long ago."

"Shouldn't you be in that meeting, King?" Fubuki asked him.

"Nah." King went towards the door, leaving the 2 behind now.

"If he left, how did you get in here?" Saitama questioned.

"He was here, he let me in, and told me I could wait for you," he opened the door. "Well see you guys." He closed the door, now leaving the 2 to themselves.

"Why is everyone acting so weird today?" Saitama said lowly to himself.

"What was that?" She didn't hear him so well but knew the bald hero said something underneath his breath.

"Nothing," he shrugged off her question. He went back into his room. "Oi, what time is it?"

Fubuki pulled her sleeve, revealing her small ticking wrist watch. "It's 5, about to be 6." She told him the time.

"So, what time do you want to go?" He asked her from his room.

"I don't really know…" She thought about it for a second, before giving her full answer. "I guess like around 7… ish."

Saitama finally came out of his room, revealing his attire to Fubuki. "How do I look?" He wore a white long sleeved button up shirt, black pants and shoes, while trying to make his tie.

"Never actually seen you wear something like that before," her face, all stiff, was rather surprised at his clothing pick. "Looks pretty good." She then walked towards him.

"Oh." Although he's made his ties countless times, this was the first time he was having trouble with it. Nervousness perhaps?

"Let me help," she grabbed his tie, making it for him. "There."

"Oh, ugh, thanks." He put his right hand over his head. Neither of them realized that they were awfully close to each other.

"M-Maybe we should head out." Fubuki quickly turned, not revealing her shade of pink that beamed all over her face.

"Y-Yeah." Even though his face is rather dull, he couldn't help but show a small but noticeable blush.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Not sure if I stated that there might be a bit of OOC, eh but what the heck. Either way, hope you're enjoying the story so far. Hopefully my next update doesn't drag, so please wait patiently. See you all soon.**


	3. Chapter 3: Just Act Like A Kid

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this chapter, cause I had a good time writing it.**

* * *

"So exactly where are we going?" Fubuki asked as she and Saitama walked away from his apartment. Although she didn't show it, she was quite nervous what the bald superhero had in store in for them.

"To be honest with you, I have no idea." He scratched his bald head as he continued to walk the streets with the lovely Fubuki.

"Were you just going to wing it!?" She stopped in her tracks, putting her arms across her chest.

"I'd rather use the word improvise but I guess that works too." He turned to look at her. He could see she cold green eyes glare at him.

"I should've known this was a bad idea..." She placed her right hand over her forehead.

"Oi, I don't know how many men have asked you on dates but this is my first," he started to explain to her his predicament. "So at least it's something other than nothing."

"..." She had no type of rebuttal against his argument.

"Well I guess you are right," he started to walk back towards his apartment. "This was a bad idea."

"Wait!" She grabbed his arm with both of her hands, stopping him once more. "I'm sorry..."

"You don't have to apologize." He told her. Still she had her hands gripped onto his left arm.

"But I do," she loosened her grip but still had her hands on his arm. "To be honest with you, out of all the men that have asked me on countless dates, I never once accepted them and left them hanging." She let go of his arm, putting her arms across her stomach this time. "So you're not alone when never going on your first date..."

"Oh I didn't... know..." He looked down to his feet and scratched the back of his left ear with his hand. "Clearly, considering how beautiful you are, I shouldn't have assumed that you had already gone on multiple dates. Sorry."

Saitama's compliment made Fubuki's cheeks turn a shade of pink."A-And sorry for criticizing your intentions."

"Do you just want to walk around the city?" He asked her, hopefully thinking she'd say yes.

"I guess." She smiled, happily agreeing to that.

With no more meaningless arguments, the two quickly amended their wrongs and continued to whatever they could do to improvise their evening. As they continued to venture throughout City Z, neither were willing to put aside the silence that loomed over their heads.

"Hey, want to cut through the park?" Saitama suggested as both neared it. Maybe a few feet away from them.

"What for?" Fubuki questioned whether it was necessary or not.

"I heard there was this good restaurant that makes the best BBQ," he told her. They stopped at the nearest entrance which was located at the start of the new block they've started to walk on. "We cut through the park and we'll make it there in no time."

She thought about it about for a second until she finally came up with an answer. "I guess, let's go."

As they entered the park, Fubuki noticed rather strange and small things she's never encountered before. "Hey Saitama," she poked his right arm to get his attention. "What are those?"

He looked over at what she pointed through the distance. "Exactly what?" He saw what seemed to be the park equipment that any kid would play with.

"That!" She continued to point at the obvious.

"You mean the playground?" He asked her, hoping to specify what exactly the woman was pointing at.

"Is that what you call them?" She asked him.

"Uh yeah," he scratched the top of his head, surprised that the woman didn't know what they were. "Didn't you ever play with them as a kid?"

"My parents weren't exactly loving kind..." Her voice lowered but enough for Saitama to hear. "My parents experimented on me and my sister..."

"Oh... I'm... I'm sorry, I didn't mean t-"

"It's okay." She reassured his worries.

"Want to play a few of them?" He asked her with a bright smile over his face.

"They're for kids though," she grinned at him, puzzled at his question. "Isn't it?"

"Well they are," Saitama explained himself. "But it kind of feels right, you know?"

" _It feels right_?" She raised an eyebrow at his choice of words.

"Just trust me," he requested that much of her. She still had her left eyebrow raised. "Please?"

"Fi-" Just as she was about to finish her one worded sentence, Saitama quickly grabbed her right hand with his left, sprinting himself and her towards the first thing he saw: the slides.

"Let's try this first." He had a dumb but happy type of smile that a kid would have.

"Are you sure? I mean these are things a normal sized child would play around with..." She still doubted the next action she and Saitama were about to commence.

"Nonsense," he shrugged off her words. "These are still playable for those who have an inner child."

"Are you saying I'm pregnant?" She quickly rearranged his words to sound as if he said something insensitive.

"What?" He turned to her. Fubuki could see his eyes widened about. "That's not what I meant." He let out a heavy sigh, about to explain the purpose of his earlier words. "What I meant to say is that every adult still have their kid self locked inside themselves. It just takes a certain thing for it to be unlocked."

"So if I slide down these slides, I would be back in a locked room where my parents kept me as a kid?" Her glare gave Saitama the most chillest goose-bump that went up his spine he's ever experienced.

"No!" He face palmed. She was putting too much thought into this certain activity which made him a bit stressed. "Stop doing that."

"Doing what?" She asked him.

"In over-thinking this," he then placed his hands over her shoulders, putting her at ease. His eyes met hers and she couldn't hide a rather hint of pink on her cheeks. "Just try it and tell me how you feel afterwards. Okay?"

"O-Ok." She simply nodded to his simple request.

He took his hands of her shoulders and she quickly climbed around the wooden stairs that lead to the top of the slide.

As she looked down the slide, Fubuki could see Saitama at the end of it, smiling to see her at the top. "Here I go..." She let out a small sigh. Just as she sat down at the top, she'd forgotten that she was wearing her usual dress. "Hey!"

She called him from the top. "Yes?"

"D-Don't..." Her cheeks turned a harsher pink, embarrassed at the thought of him looking at her underwear. "DON'T PEEK AT MY UNDERWEAR OKAY!?"

"I won't." He assured her.

"Okay then," she mumbled to herself. "Here I go..."

She pulled herself closer and finally let the weight of her body pull her down the slide. She closed her eyes, feeling the cold hard plastic behind her back as she slid down but also feeling an emotion she's never felt before. "You okay?" Saitama's voice was now closer to her.

She opened her eyes, realizing that she reached the end of the slide. "That's it?" She got up.

"Yeah, how'd you feel?" He asked her, hoping she felt as a kid again. Well an average kid who enjoys playing with playground equipment.

"The slide was cold," she rhetorically answered. "But besides that I felt a little bit of..."

"Joy?" He finished her sentence.

"I guess that's the best word to describe how I felt." She didn't seem to try to deny the feeling.

"That's good," he smiled at her. "Want to go again?"

And with a simple nod gesture, both of them continued to play with the playground equipment. Time passed by and neither seem to be bothered by it as they continued to laugh and giggle as they tried everything. From riding the spring riders to the going around the Merry-Go-Round, they were quite contempt to act like children. And for the very first time in a long time, Fubuki let out a bright smile, enjoying herself to be the kid her parents did want her or her sister to be.

 **...**

"I got say," Fubuki continued to rock back and forth on her swing. "I didn't expect this date to be..."

"Quite fun?" Saitama did the same thing as she did.

"Yeah." She chuckled. Who would've thought acting like a child and playing with playground equipment would be so fun.

"Glad to hear that you liked it," he let out a small chuckle as well. "I didn't think we would be here for hours."

Suddenly, Fubuki quickly looked at her wristwatch just as the bald hero mentioned the word _hour_. **11: 43**. "Crap, I didn't realize it was about to be midnight."

"We should probably-" Saitama rocked his swing hard enough for him to reach the highest point and jumped off. "Head back." He finished his sentence as he landed on both his feet.

"That was pretty cool." She was slightly surprised that you could do that with a swing.

"What? The jump? Ah, anybody could do that." He sold himself short of the feat.

"So you think I could do that too?" She stopped rocking the swing back and forth, putting her arms across her chest with a small intrigued smile.

"Yeah, go right ahead." He told her.

"Just one thing though." She told him.

"And what's that?" He asked her.

"Stay right there in front of me and catch me." She requested of him.

"Can't you just use your telekinesis to float and land yourself safely?" Saitama asked her.

"It's a lot more harder for me to do than it is for my sister," Fubuki revealed a bit of how her powers work. "They experimented with her more than they did with me."

"So, you have to concentrate a bit harder?" Saitama continued on with his questions.

"Something like that," she gave him half an answer. "Are you going to catch me or not?"

"Yes." He would've come up with a smart remark but simply waved a white flag of surrender.

"Okay, here I come." She continued to rock the swing once more and reenacted his jump, only to come far closer than what she and Saitama would've expected.

"Oh cr-" He catches Fubuki alright but as soon as he caught her, he to his back where she fell right on top of him. He felt not one but two squishy things pressed onto his head.

"Hey are you alright?" Fubuki realized her boobs pressed onto his face, making her get off of him rather quickly.

"Yes I'm alright," he got up and stood right in front of her where he could see her covering her chest while having her face red as it can be. "What?"

"You felt my boobs!" She exclaimed to him.

"It was an accident." He said as he wiped away the dirt from his clothes.

"I know that but still," although her face still had hard shades of red, she tried her best to conceal some of it. "It's embarrassing."

"Huh..." He let out a heavy breath. "If I let you touch my manhood, would we be even?"

"What!?" Fubuki's face continued to turn into harder shades of red. "I can't believe you just suggested that!"

"I'm just saying, if you're going to continue to pester me about a slight accident, then I would propose something to make it even." Saitama explicitly said to her.

"...nngh..." Still feeling embarrassed, he was right. She shouldn't hold Saitama responsible for an accident she caused. "Fine, I'm sorry."

"It was also my fault, I didn't catch you right so don't just blame yourself," he reassured her, hoping to catch a glimpse of a smile she had all evening with him. "Okay?"

"Alright." Her face turned back to her normal color.

"Alright, let's go-" Suddenly, from below them, a bunch of tentacles came out from under the dirt, instantly wrapping around Fubuki while the others that tangled around Saitama threw him through the nearest building.

"Sai-" Just as she was about to call out to the bald hero, a tentacle wrapped around her mouth, silencing her.

A familiar eye creature from before appeared although this one was differently colored, which was purple along with it's tentacles. "You bastards killed my brother!" It yelled. The big eye brought Fubuki near it. "Where is the man responsible for it!?"

"Mmfmmfbhf." She said in her muffled state.

"Oh come on man, this was my only good pair of clothes." Saitama said behind the dust that covered him.

"Who said that!?" The eye turned his attention back to the person it threw in the building. It wasn't sure where in the dust was the man located at. Maybe the seventh or eighth floor. "Show yourself!"

"Hey, you're the one who threw me up here!" Saitama retorted back.

The smoke finally cleared away, making the eye visible to his opponent: a bald superhero. "So it was you!?" It said, still constricting Fubuki in it's tentacles.

"Oi, didn't I kill you already?" Saitama scratched the side of his head.

"No! You killed my brother!" The eye lashed out, swinging it's tentacles at Saitama from the right.

Saitama quickly dodged it, landing right on top of the tentacles. "Do you have the same power drain as your brother?"

"Shut up!" The eye continued to lash out, throwing his tentacles from left to right at Saitama.

As he did earlier, he continued to dodge and evade. He, on top of huddled up tentacles, ran down the tentacles, finally near the eye's eye. "How about you?" And like the rest of his battles, a simple punch ended the battle, exploding the eye.

As the eye died, Fubuki was free from the slimy constraints and fell only to be caught by her shiny bald headed hero. "Looks like you did catch me in the end." She smiled, even though she was covered with it's purple goo while he was covered in it's guts.

"We should go to my house." Saitama suggested as he let Fubuki down.

"We should." She agreed with him.

 **...**

In less than a few minutes, they made it back to his apartment. "You like you swam in gelatin." Saitama remarked on Fubuki's appearance as he reached in for his keys in his pocket.

"Ha ha, very funny." She mockingly laughed.

He opened the door and like a showing of chivalry, he let Fubuki go in first, closing and locking the door right behind as he entered as well. "Well considering it's late and all and you look like hell, you can shower and stay here 'til morning." He suggested.

"Really?" Fubuki turned her back to look at Saitama.

"Yeah." He told her.

"I don't want to be a burden." She sighed, hoping to kindly refuse his offer.

"Nonsense, I could let you borrow some of my clothes as I put those in the washer." He pointed at her dirty slimy dress.

"And where shall I sleep?" She asked.

"Two options: in my room or out here in the living room." He told her, well, her options in the matter.

"In your room?" She raised an eyebrow at that option.

"Well that's if you want," he took of his shirt and vest, revealing his 6 pack underneath his clothes. "Guess you would want to take here, correct?"

"Y-Yeah." She couldn't take her eyes off his stunning 6 pack.

"You still there?" He waved her hand over her face, breaking her back into reality.

"Oh yeah, sorry." She sweat dropped.

"Any questions?" He asked her.

"Which one is for hot water?" She knew where their bathroom was located.

"The right handle." He told her.

"What about the clothes?" She asked him, before entering into his room.

"Just grab whatever would make you feel comfortable," he yawned. "Alright?"

"Alright."

"And just leave your dirty clothes in the bin." He told her where exactly to out her clothes.

"Okay." Fubuki continued to reply with one word.

As he walked towards the kitchen to get a glass of water, Fubuki had a pile of clothes for herself already and made her way into the bathroom.

Just as Saitama walked back to the living room, his apartment's front door was opened and closed before he got there. "Sensei?" A familiar blonde's voice was heard.

"Yo." Saitama walked back, while he drank a glass of water.

"Were you about to take a shower?" Genos asked.

"Ugh no, Fubuki is in there showering first." He truthfully told him.

"Fubuki?" As much as Genos wanted to act surprised, his expression was the real deal. "Why is she here?"

"Oh, I took your advice." Saitama continued to gulp down his drink.

"Sexual activity?" As Genos said that, Saitama almost choked on his drink.

"What!? No!" Saitama sweat dropped at the cyborg's poor choice of words.

"Oh the date part?" Genos realized his mistake.

"Yes." Saitama answered.

"That still doesn't explain why she's here." Genos got to his main point.

"Just as we were coming back, a one eyed tentacle monster ambushed us," he explained his earlier events. "It's tentacles were slimy and it tied up Fubuki while it threw me through a building. And like always, I punched it once, and it died."

"Oh, that explains why she's taking a shower right? Cause of the slime on her clothing?" Genos found the reason why she was here.

"Precisely." Saitama finished his glass of water and walked back towards the kitchen.

"That's good," Genos was about to go into his bedroom. "Is she staying the night?"

"Yeah, she said she'll leave first thing in the morning." Saitama said as he refilled his cup with cold water from a jar he puts inside the refrigerator.

"Oh ok." Genos said.

"How was your meeting with the other S-Class Heroes?" Saitama walked back to the living room, taking a seat by the table.

"It was long," Genos came back from his room, now in his PJ's. "They think that the last couple of days have been too quiet and that the monsters are huddled up somewhere, planning a major attack."

"A major attack?" Saitama put his cup on the small table.

"Yeah." Genos said.

"Any search parties out there looking for their hideout?" Saitama asked.

"A few people have gone, not much has been found though." As they conversed, the shower noise in the background ceased.

"That sucks." Saitama bit his lower lip.

"Yeah."

"How do I look?" A third party joined their conversation, changing the subject at the same time as well.

Both men turned their attention towards the lovely Fubuki. Her hair was still wet but it looked almost the same as it did with the few exceptions of a few small strands of hair were out of place. Her clothing consisted of Saitama's most recognizable shirt which was the one with the _Oppai_ insignia, while also wearing small shorts. "I stand corrected, you make anything look good." Genos said as he eye goggled her.

"You look good." Saitama said the same thing.

"Thank you." She walked towards the table, taking the seat next to Saitama.

"I should probably go to bed already," Genos yawned and stretched his arms over his head as he got up from his seat. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Both of them said in unity, watching the blonde head into his room. Oblivious as Saitama seemed, he knew the blonde used that as an excuse to leave him and Fubuki alone for a bit.

"You're gonna head in the shower now, right?" Fubuki asked him, diverting his attention away from Genos' door, back to her.

"Right," Saitama got up from his seated position, and quickly went to his room ti ransack his closet. "Be right out, I don't usually take long showers." He told her as he changed from his room to the bathroom's.

"That's alright, I'll wait out here."

Several minutes passed, while Fubuki waited, she couldn't help but to doze off a bit. She then heard the water stop, prompting her to instantly wake up. "I'm back." He came out with his light blue and white striped PJ's. He took his old seat next to her.

"Before the whole monster attacked us," Fubuki started the conversation. "I really had fun out there."

"I could tell," Saitama could still see the lovely Fubuki's smile in his head. "First time I've ever seen you smile."

"It's also the first time I've seen you smile without having to punch a monster's guts out." She chuckled a bit.

"You have a point there." He couldn't help but chuckle as well at her remark.

"We should go to sleep already." Fubuki suggested.

"Alright, I'll take out the guest bed from my room." Saitama got up and went straight to his room.

It didn't take long for Saitama to pull the bed out and put in the corner of the living room, facing the front of the TV. "Thanks."

"I'll go put the clothes in the washer right now I suppose as well." He did promise her that he'll wash her clothes.

"One more thing." Fubuki said.

"Yeah?" Saitama stopped in his tracks, barefooted.

"I really did enjoy our evening Saitama," Fubuki blushed, the memories of her and the bald hero acting like children still lingered about. "I was just-"

"Wondering if you'd want to go out again?" He finished her sentence.

"Y-Yeah." She stuttered, nervous to what he'll answer.

"Sure." Saitama walked up to her and simply patted her on the head.

"Really?" She continued to look at the bald hero.

"Yeah, a second date wouldn't hurt anyone, right?" He gave her a reassuring smile.

"Not at all." She answered.

"Ok, we should go to sleep now cause lack of sleep can hurt though." He said.

"Right."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Be ready for the next update as well. Really hope it doesn't take long as well. Okay, see you guys later.**


	4. Chapter 4: A Feeling

**Author's Note: I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile, life just keeps on making barricades and such. Also have been having trouble updating my other stories as well.**

 **Wow, 100+ followers and 70+ favorites? Didn't think this story would get somewhat popular. Thanks guys.**

 **I know that I'm already having a bit of trouble on updating but I'm already thinking of making another SaiBuki AU story. If you're interested in what's it going to be about message me.**

 **Okay, you're all here for the actual story then I'm shutting up now…**

* * *

Fubuki deeply sighed. She opened her eyes and saw the blank ceiling as she laid on the guest bed in the living room. She stopped trying to go to sleep after a while of tossing and turning around on the bed.

She turned to lay on her side. The moon's brightness seeped from the sides of the curtain, giving Fubuki little visibility throughout the room. She went from looking at the old styled TV in front of her to looking at everywhere else in the room.

"What am I doing?" She whispered to herself. At this point, she didn't know what else to do besides count sheep to put her back to sleep.

She laid on her back once more and rubbed her eyes. After, she quietly got up from the bed and crept along to the bathroom. She turned the light on and closed the door.

The bathroom isn't as fancy as the one back at home and the light was dim but she made the best of it. She looked at herself in the mirror.

Her hair was messy but it wasn't bed hair messy; just a few strands of hair were out of place and much curlier than usual. She didn't bother to fix it though and simply opened the sink's cool water, got a bit of it on her hands and gently rubbed it around her face, hoping the feeling of tiredness loom over her with it.

She sighed and quickly retreated back into the living room. Instead of laying down like she did earlier, she simply sat at the edge of it.

She sat there, now thoroughly into her deep thoughts. **I should be tired but why can't I sleep? Days like these should've worn me out by now…**

She now relived the earlier day in her thoughts. **Gosh, that monster was pretty darn perverted… Thank heavens Saitama was there…**

There it was, the picture of the bald hero lingered in her thoughts. **Saitama…** She continued to think of him. Until now she felt a tiny sensation in her stomach, a feeling she never felt before. What exactly was it that ate her away when she thought of him now? **Why do I always feel like this? I never felt like this towards someone before but when he saved me for the first time…** Even in the dark, Fubuki's cheeks turned into a shade of pink.

She stopped thinking of him, now stopping the shading of pink on her cheeks and in hopes of halting the weird feelings she had in her stomach. **No use, I can't stop this little feeling in my stomach.** She got up and went out into the balcony, hoping the view would help stop thinking of him.

Even though the majority of the city was destroyed by the Meteor, the view still looked pleasant in the moonlight. Still with this magnificent view, she couldn't help but still think of the bald hero. Recollect the times he's saved her and lectured her about her way of being a Hero.

She now thought of the park date she had with him earlier. **He was right, I've never had that much fun until today,** she continued to relive the moments in her head, making her smile but not like an idiot. Her smile brought out the beauty in her. **I hope are next date is as much fun as this…**

And as her smile brighten, the sensation she had in her stomach grew. **It's like each time I think of him, this weird feeling in my stomach grows…**

Her smile quickly faded and turned to that of an annoyed grin. "Why!?" She whispered loudly.

"Why what?"

Fubuki jumped lightly, startled at the voice that joined in. She quickly turned and saw Saitama, standing in the balcony's doorway in his pajamas. "Oh, Saitama, did I wake you?"

"Not really, couldn't sleep." He came out into the balcony, taking the spot next to Fubuki.

"Oh, something bothering you?" She had hoped the same feelings she felt was mutual. She stood next to him, almost one step next to each other, both enjoying the view of the city.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," he leaned on the balcony's stone railing. "But to answer your question, I had forgotten to put your clothes in the dryer after they were done in the washer."

"Oh," a dark cloud emanated above Fubuki's head. So much for holding her breath about it. "So my clothes should be ready tomorrow in the morning?" The dark cloud ceased to exist.

"Yeah," he turned his head to his right, looking at Fubuki. "And you?"

She thought about it for a second. Should she lie about how's she's feeling or should she truly tell him how she feels toward the bald superhero? She continued to weigh her options.

"Hello, Earth to Fubuki, anyone in there?" Saitama wistfully waved his hand in front of her face.

She snapped back into reality. "…" She continued with her silence however.

"Are you okay?" He asked. This was the second time she has acted like this with him.

She stared back at Saitama; her eyes meet his. She looked deep into his dark brown eyes as where he stared into the emerald green abyss which were her eyes. Her heart beats faster, nervous of what she finally decided to say came out of her mouth. "Do you really want to know what's going on inside of my head?"

"Is it a… Blizzard in there?" He decided to lighten up the mood with a pun.

"Haha, very funny," she sarcastically laughed. "But no…" She deeply sighed once more.

"Okay then…" He waited for her response.

She stood there in silence, putting words in her mouth before she spewed them. "Saitama, have you ever had this tingling sensation in your stomach whenever you think about someone?"

"I've had, and quite frequently too." He responded to her.

His answer somewhat surprised her. "Really? I didn't think you did."

"I didn't at first but for awhile now, that feeling has grown on me." Saitama scratched the back of his ear and faintly smiled.

Her heart beat faster than before now. "When you're next to that said person… does your…" Her body moved on it's own and she placed her right hand on his chest where his heart was. The small but major action slightly made Saitama have a faint shade of pink on his cheeks. "Does your heart beat faster?"

Saitama gulped down a ball of saliva, nervous of what's to happen next. As much as he tried to slow down his heart beat, his matched hers, beating in unison without the both realising. "Fubuki…" He held her hand that was placed on his chest with his hand.

"I don't know what this feeling is… And somehow it grows whenever you're around…" Fubuki continued. She was now letting it go, revealing how she truly felt. "From the first time you saved me to now, there has been this feeling close to my heart that I didn't want to acknowledge, a feeling that I thought I would never experience…"

Saitama continued to listen to her. "But after today, you helped open my eyes, helped me see more things clearer than before…"

"Now I know what this feeling is and I want to know if it's mutual… I want to know if-"

Without much, Saitama pulled her closer. His body touches hers. And their faces only mere centimeters away from each other. "Yes."

"What?"

"I said yes," he repeated once more. "Although I would jokingly say that you should see a doctor if you have a tingly sensation near your heart, I don't think this is a joking matter." He gulped more of his saliva. "That feeling, it's been telling me that I like you very much."

"S-Same here." The night couldn't help her mask her very pink face.

Now finally taken out what they wanted to say to one another, they let their bodies do the rest of the talk.

With every breath the two take, the closer their lips meet. Fubuki closed her eyes as did Saitama and finally, the moment they've been waiting for arrived; their lips interlock with each other.

She could taste the mint from his toothpaste on his lips but it did not matter to her as his smooth and soft lips brushed against hers. She slowly put her arms behind his neck.

He could taste small amount of strawberry on her lips. Perhaps something she had eaten before going on their unplanned date? It didn't matter to him now. He moved his arms near her hips.

What felt like an eternity was only mere minutes and soon, as much as they wanted not to separate, their lungs ached for air.

"Wow." Her eyes meet his once more, speechless to what had just happened.

"Y-Yeah." He stuttered.

"That was some… kiss…" It's like her blush never left her face.

"Definitely." He bit his bottom lip.

"What now?" She felt a tad bit embarrassed to ask that question.

"I honestly don't know." He told her.

"Do you just want to go to sleep already?" She asked him.

"Yeah, that'd be nice."

…

Morning came by quickly. Genos's alarm rang and the blonde Cyborg wakes up, turning off the alarm. He quickly sits up, yawning as he stretches his arms above his head.

Like every morning, Genos gets up from his bed and head straight toward the bathroom. He quickly changed to that of his normal attire.

As he gets out of the bathroom, he goes to the living room. The first thing he notices was the guest bed empty. **Huh, she must've already left…**

He goes into the kitchen where he started breakfast as usual for him and his sensei, Saitama. As he preheated the pan, he went to go check on the laundry.

There was still dirty clothes in the bin so without much struggle he simply loaded the clothes into the washer. He then checked inside the dryer, hoping that his Sensei would've already taken out the load last night. To his surprise though, not only was the clothes still in the dryer but Fubuki's now cleaned clothes were still in there. "What in the…"

He quickly placed the clean clothes on the bin and placed them on top of the dryer. He went from the laundry room straight towards Saitama's room. "Oh Sensei, did Fubuki leave with your clothes?"

No sound. He knocked now, hoping that'll wake up the bald hero. He knocked a few more times before deciding to barge in. "Oi, sens-"

He couldn't believe his eyes. His master had actually fallen asleep with Fubuki in his bed. He could see Fubuki's head on top of Saitama's chest, looking quite comfortable.

Genos did not know what to do. This was the first time he's accidentally walked in on someone… well not necessarily, the bald hero and the telekinetic heroine were just sleeping.

He looked at the floor, hoping not to see their clothes and thank god, he did not.

Just as he was about to close the door, Saitama had slowly woken. "Good morning Genos…" He yawned. Suddenly, he realised what he had just said. "Genos!"

The blonde cyborg just kept staring, not knowing what to say.

"Ugh, it's not what it looks like!" Saitama exclaimed. "I can explain."

"Please tell me you used a condom." The first thing Genos blurted out.

"I swear, we didn't have sex!" A small sweat drop scurried down Saitama's forehead.

"What's with all the commotion…?" Fubuki now woke up. She rubbed her eyes and sat up, now looking at the confused Genos. "Oh…"

"Well this is awkward."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. It probably would've been longer but Writer's Block just isn't letting me write more.**

 **Again, I appreciated those who waited patiently for me to update. I really hope I update soon enough. So until then, bye!**


	5. Chapter 5: Genos Approves

**Author's Note: I deeply apologized for dragging my feet with this update. How long has it been? More than a month that's for sure.**

 **Like I said, I really do apologize for the tardiness of the update. I've had some writer's block here and there with several of my stories. I truly thank those of you who waited very patiently for this.**

 **Now let's stop this ramble and get to the story…**

* * *

After a _certain_ incident, the rest of the morning was both equally awkward and quiet. Too quiet at that, only the sounds of the trio's munching was heard.

Genos, now in his regular clothing, was eating his protein cereal which consisted of corn flakes, small banana and strawberry slices with almonds. Saitama, still in his blue pajamas, had his usual cereal which was just Fruit Loops. And finally Fubuki, still wearing the clothing Saitama let her borrowed, just had a cup of coffee with toasted bread.

The blonde cyborg sat across from them, observing their actions. Though his staring was getting on Saitama's nerves, he refused to break the silence which loomed over the apartment.

They continued to eat quietly, only observing each other with their glares and glances alike.

"Okay that's it," and finally, Genos broke the silence. "This silence is nerve wrecking!" He stood up, agitated from not being able to say anything throughout most of the morning. "We need to talk about the elephant in the room."

"There is nothing to talk about." Saitama said in his calm composure, done with his breakfast.

"Yes there is!" Genos said loudly. "Or did you instantly forget that I walked in on you sleeping together?!"

Fubuki can only blush at that small little anecdote that happened a few moments ago where as Saitama quickly brushed it off. "This would only had been a problem if, and only if, you saw us naked in the bed in which you didn't."

His words only made Fubuki's light blush deepen with shade where as Genos can only pretend to pull his hair in his agitated state. "And what if I did?"

"Jesus Christ, you're making a big deal out of something you suggested to me!" Saitama now raised his voice. For a piece of advice he took from the cyborg, clearly it was to stir this kind of topic.

"Well I didn't think you'd make it this far on first base!" Genos shrugged his shoulders, finding it difficult to understand how there first date went from one innocent situation to this one.

"Well… me neither, but still, it was just harmless cuddling, that's all." The bald hero scratched the side of his head.

"W-Well…. I guess you have a point," the cyborg finally calmed down and took his seat back. "I guess I was just overreacting."

"We good?" Saitama asked the blonde.

"We good." Genos answered, lightly chuckling.

Fubuki faintly smiled. It was good that the two men, who acted a lot like children, finally stopped their bickering and came to a mutual understanding. "So when can I get my clothes?" She now butted in with a different topic at hand.

"Oh right, I'll go get them for you." Being the gentleman with his newly found girlfriend, Saitama got off from his seat and headed back into the kitchen where their laundry room was next to.

He left now leaving the two behind. "Was that ranting necessary?" She asked the blonde. Fubuki saw right straight into his act.

As innocent Genos may be in personality, he knew he had to put up a small but convincible act with Saitama's new sudden relationship at hand. "Just a bit," He scratched the side of his nose. "But only half of my acting was real."

"Like?" She stirred the spoon in her cup, listening to what Genos was going to tell her.

"I am kind of worried that one day, I'll walk in on you two." The cyborg blatantly said.

Fubuki spat out her coffee drink back onto her cup just as she was sipping from it. She was appalled at his choices of words. "I forget that you're actually the weird one."

"I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment or an insult." He chuckled.

"Whatever eases you." She couldn't help but chuckle herself.

"One thing that I had been wondering though for awhile." He told her.

"And that is?" She waited for him to give him the oh dear question he had trouble asking.

"I know you guys just kicked it off and what not but, is this relationship actually real?" He finally said it. "I know I've said that you owed me that favor but still, do you actually like my sensei?"

She didn't think he'd asked that question so soon. While she did admitted to herself that she did indeed harbored some feelings for the bald hero and vice versa, she had to wonder if this was just a spur of the moment. She thought about what to say to the cyborg before giving him a heartfelt answer. "Saitama… he's showed me my errors, he's taught me how to be a better hero, and he's saved me quite a few times," she chuckled as she recollected those anecdotes. "It's hard not to fall in love with a man like that, so plain and simple without going into too much complications, yes, I do like him very much."

He could see the bright smile that loomed over Fubuki's face. He could see that her words were very much heart full with her honesty. "Good answer."

Saitama finally came with Fubuki's clothes. "What took you so long?" Fubuki asked him.

"Had to put the next load of dirty clothing in it, sorry," he handed her clothing to her, clean as a whistle. "Here you go."

"Thank you." She grabbed them and placed them on her lap.

Genos looked down at his wristwatch. **9:37 A.M.** It read. "Well, the Hero Association has a new meeting today," he told the two. "I have to go now, might come home late."

"So does that mean you're not going to be able to make that stew you said you were going to make?" Saitama looked at the teenager as he got up from his seated position right in front of them.

"Nope, sorry," he took his and the others plates to the kitchen. "Going to have to make it 'til tomorrow."

"That sucks." Saitama was a sucker for his stew. Out of the two, the cyborg knew more about cuisine than he did.

"Yeah," Genos got out of the kitchen and headed towards the front door. "I'll see you later and for god sakes, don't get into any trouble."

"Okay, mom." Saitama rolled his eyes as the blonde cyborg said those words.

The cyborg opened and closed the door, now leaving the two behind.

"How did you two even meet?" Fubuki asked, intrigued at their dynamic relationship the two had.

"It's a long story," he can only tell her that much. "You want to go change first?"

"Yeah."

She got up from her seat and made her way into the bathroom whereas Saitama got up and cleaned up.

No more than a few minutes and she was done changing. She fixed her hair and pour some water over her face before leaving the bathroom.

She went out and found that Saitama had already cleaned up the living room, rearranging the desk and pillow-seats to the middle of the living room where it faced the front of the TV. The guest bed she slept on was also picked up.

The bald hero came out of his room with his own set of clothes, ready to change himself. "Oh hey," Fubuki greeted him. She then held out the clothes he had let her borrow for the night. "Thanks again."

"Ah no worries," he took the clothing from her hands. "Gonna change really quick, be right out." He went inside the bathroom.

Fubuki waited a few minutes until the bald hero came out with his usual attire from yesterday: his sweater with the word Oppai across the chest and some regular jeans. He was pretty predictable when it came to clothing.

"Have you ever thought of upgrading your wardrobe?" She asked.

"My wardrobe is fine, thank you very much." He answered.

"You sure? It's like I always see you with those same clothing each time we bump heads." She asked once more. Unlike him, she had variety of clothing but she usually just wore her black or green dresses.

"While it's true my clothing is plain simple and mocking at some points, if I feel comfortable in it then that's what I want to wear," he explained to her. "I don't want to wear things that would make me feel like monkey or clothing that'll make me feel uncomfortable."

"That's quite understandable," she didn't try to argue with his reasoning at all. "There are quite a few comfortable but still great clothing, maybe I should show you where I shop for my clothing."

"Ugh, I don't think I'll look good in a dress to be honest." He lightly laughed. Hers quickly joined his laugh as well.

"The places I go to don't just sell woman clothing, they sell from men to kids clothing as well." She ceased her laughing, continuing with the topic.

"Hmm, might have to take you on that offer of yours but maybe not today, some other time," he told her. As tempting as that was, he was fine with the clothing that made him, well him. "Anyways, shouldn't you be heading back to your group?"

"Right," she turned to the TV where her purse laud atop on. "I almost completely forgot about them. Hope they didn't go crazy without me." She jokingly said with a small smirk across her face.

"Ha, they aren't that helpless without you, right?" Saitama asked, hoping her words weren't as true as she meant them.

"…" She imagined Mountain Ape or Eyelashes fighting about who was in charge while she was gone. They usually do that when she leaves for a prolonged amount of time without advising them. Still, she had hope she wasn't gone too long for them to start a war about it. "I should probably get going now."

"I can walk you," the two of them headed towards the doorway. "Besides, I have nothing else better to do than just loafing around in my own home."

"I get what you mean," he opened the door for her and closing it right behind him. "Sometimes I get bored myself just watching the Blizzard group do nothing but wait for villains to attack."

"Don't you guys go out and do group activities as well?" He asked her as the two now walked the streets of City Z.

"Every once in awhile, but lately, we haven't done so yet." She can't recall the last thing she and the Blizzard group did. Did they go to the beach? Did some kind of charity event? No. She couldn't remember.

"Oh well, hope that changes soon." They continued to walk.

They walked past the dead monsters Saitama had killed to pass his time and then they walked past the small park he and Fubuki had their unexpected but still enjoyable date.

They continued, passing through wrecked streets and building rubble that the meteor had done when it shattered and it spread about in the city. Still, the city could've been completely wiped out if it wasn't for Saitama who intervened with it.

"This place could be a lot worse, you know?" Saitama said, interrupting the silence that loomed over them for about 10 minutes.

"I heard that Genos and Bang took most of the credit, was that true?" She couldn't help but wonder why the bald hero wasn't appreciated as much.

"Pretty much," Saitama sighed, rubbing the side of his neck with his left arm. "The sad part is, after I had initially saved the city, they still blamed me for the aftermath damage."

"Well that's unkindly fair of them to treat you like that," from the tone of her voice, a small ounce of anger was at the tip of her tongue. "If it wasn't for you, this whole city would've been a huge crater."

"Yeah, guess they just needed to let their anger out on someone, and that someone was me." He remembered how it started, with the two other heroes who tried to mock his new status. Even now, they were just annoying flies that he'd finally dealt with.

"Even so, that doesn't make it right for them to have treated you like some kind of villain." She continued to explain.

"Ah well, it's long past me by now." They made it to the bridge that connected City Z with the rest of the other cities.

Suddenly, he felt her warm left hand cling on to his right hand, holding it and embalming their hands together like a couple. "I want you to know that no matter what people tell you, what they think of you, that you're still a great hero."

Her words made him slightly blush. "T-Thanks. I appreciate that."

The two walked into the direction of City Y, where the Blizzard headquarters was located. In the horizon, they could see the city, standing strong and proud like it usually is.

"We're almost there." Fubuki said, still holding onto his hand with hers.

"That's g-"

And suddenly, the alarm for a monster attack went off in the distance of the City. " _WARNING, DEMON LEVEL MONSTER IS ATTACKING CITY Y, ALL AVAILABLE HEROES IN THE VICINITY, PLEASE COME TO THIS URGENT CALL!_ " The message was in a repeated loop.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Still, I'm very sorry for updating the story late. Going to have to leave with this cliffhanger at the moment.**

 **Don't worry, I will update this story simultaneously with my other story I'm currently working on. It's called The Dark Rose, it's an FT AU. Check it out if you will.**

 **Anyways, hope to see you soon now.**


	6. Chapter 6: Don't Over-Exert Yourself

" _WARNING, DEMON LEVEL MONSTER IS ATTACKING CITY Y, ALL AVAILABLE HEROES IN THE VICINITY, PLEASE COME TO THIS URGENT CALL!_ " The audio message continued it's loop for more than half an hour.

The city was in mass disarray. The streets were filled with abandoned cars as civilians got out of them to get out of the city and fast as possible. Some were still in cars, loudly honking their horns so people would get out of their way as they drove into the sidewalk.

Others vandalized city street signs and store signs. Along with the audio loop came the loud burglary alarms. As a familiar Esper and bald hero made their way into the city, they found the stores rather empty in both inventory and people. "Wow, this monster, or whatever it is must, be rather terrifying if it made the majority of the city fled in fear." Saitama commented.

"I bet it is." Fubuki agreed with his statement. Usually, City Y didn't have many monsters or any kind of villains in the level of Demons.

"Look over there!" Saitama pointed at a building which was collapsing. As it was falling, a few civilians were still trying to run but from where they looking from, they weren't going to make it.

In her immediate reaction, Fubuki used her telekinesis to maintain the rubble and the building from collapsing any further. "Hurry up and go!" She yelled, maintain her composure as best as she could while trying to hold the rubble.

With her order, the civilians continued to run and Fubuki was finally able to let go of the rubble. "Phew, that was close…" She lowly said.

The building was now debris on the floor. Saitama and Fubuki stood right in front of the destruction. "That building didn't knock itself down now," Saitama investigated further. Half the building still stood while the other half was demolished. It didn't take a genius when the metal that held the building together looked fairly new. "I would think that the villain either knocked it down or was fighting with someone, which caused it to fall."

"I think… you're… right…" Fubuki panted, breathing rapidly in between her sentence. Holding the heavy debris must've made her exhausted.

"You okay?" Saitama turned back to look at her. He walked towards her, patting her back to comfort her.

"Yeah," she took in a deep breath. "That building took most of my strength to hold up."

"Oi, don't overdo it now." He told her as he helped her up from her hunch position.

"I'm not a strong as my sister in terms of telekinesis but I sure as hell would waste my energy trying to help in any way I can." She told him. It wasn't a secret that her sister, Tatsumaki, was on a whole other level than her, but Fubuki hated the power gap between her and herself.

"Wasting your energy like that doesn't prove anything," Saitama told her. "Just cause someone is stronger than you doesn't necessarily mean they're a better hero than you, look at yourself, you've come along way from what you once were."

"Hmm…" She chuckled. She knew what he meant. Her personality before she met the bald hero and the blonde cyborg was rather cold in comparison to her new established personality. If she never meet them, she would still disown anyone who wasn't part of her group or she would still see people below her as nothing but pebbles. Thank god for that face turn.

"You're a better hero than when I first met you." He smiled at her, comforting her as both a hero and as a girlfriend to him.

"Thank you, that means a lot to me coming from you." She blushed. She held her left hand to cover her left cheek's blush, but nonetheless, her shade of pink was noticeable.

"Well, let's get going, that monster ain't gonna fight itself." The two continued to run into the city, looking for the monster that is terrorizing the city.

In another part of City Y, S-Class heroes from the Hero Association have arrived. The heroes were Genos, Atomic Samurai, Metal Bat, Bang, Tatsumaki and King, who didn't really want to be there to begin with.

"Alright, so where is this Demon level scrub at?" Atomic Samurai said as he ties his hair back into a ponytail.

"Be patient, I'm trying to locate it now." Genos looked around in the city, trying to find a heat signature that was threatening to say the very least.

"Any time now, scrap-for-brains." The small esper insulted.

"Give him a minute now, can't you see the lad is concentrating?" Bang looked over at Tatsumaki, telling her to wait.

"Okay, I got an unusual heat signature coming from the center of the city," Genos completed his search and told the rest of the crew. "Let's move now."

"Now yer talking." Metal Bat said, spitting out a piece of gum and stomping on it.

"I would very much rather be at home playing my video games, thank you very much." King continued to complained. From the moment headquarters told him to meet with the other heroes, he has constantly complained.

"Stop your yapping and let's go to it already." The whole crew now headed towards the center of the city.

Saitama and Fubuki finally made it to the center of the city. Considering the main attraction for the city itself was the center, it was no secret that many billboards and exclusive shopping places were hear. But now, most, if not all, were turned into nothing but broken slabs of brick, metal and dry wall.

Like earlier, everything still seemed hopelessly abandoned. From the remaining shops to the broken sidewalks, everything and everyone were gone, not even animals roamed the streets. "Geez, this place gives me the chills." Fubuki walked with Saitama, cautiously surveying the streets.

"You know this reminds me of the Silent Hill game King let me borrow," Saitama remarked. While it did have the same vibes, there was no fog and the electricity was still on. "Except, it was a small town."

"Yeah, well we're in a city, big difference there." Fubuki said.

"Obviously." Saitama turned to give the Esper a dumbfounded look, almost in a comical goofy way.

"Shh, hold up, I think I heard someone just now." Something caught her ear. She stopped walking and so did the bald hero. The sound was faint but still audible enough to be heard.

"…. _Waaahhh_ …." A faint cry.

Fubuki started to walk into the direction of the faint sobbing. Saitama followed close by. She and the bald hero made their way into a half destroyed building.

" _Waaaaahh!_ " The sobbing grew louder with each step they took to close the distance between it and themselves.

They entered a drift store that barely still stood. It's cemented columns leaned, a few were knocked out of their place and some were now just pile of rocks on the floor. "I think it's coming from here." Fubuki whispered to Saitama as she crouched through the doorway.

He followed right behind her. "You think the person is trapped?" He asked, whispering right back at her.

"Maybe," the two slowly walked. "Hey! Is anyone in here!?"

"… mommy is that you?" The sobbing subsided, now able to hear a small little girl's voice.

"No, I'm Fubuki, number 1 B-Rank hero!" Fubuki ID'ed herself. "Hold, me and another hero will try to get to you!"

"Please hurry! I'm trapped inside the store's bathroom." The little girl told them her location.

From her yelling, the bathroom must've been covered with the huge amount of debris, surprising the two. "Wow, luck must be on her side if the bathroom wasn't fully caved in." Saitama commented based on his sole observation.

"I got an idea," Fubuki said, telling the hero her plan. "What if I telekinetically lift off the building?"

"The whole building?" While that may sound like a good idea, Saitama had seen her limits. The building the thrift store was in was at least 3 times bigger than the earlier building. "You're going to over exert yourself!"

"Do you have a better?" She looked at him, appalled to say the very least. While she knew the risk, her idea was better than punching the whole building.

"… fine." Saitama sighed in defeat.

"While I hold it, you get the girl, alright?" Fubuki headed to where she seemed the center of the thrift store was.

"Got it, just tell me when you're ready." He stood right next to the bathroom doorway which was underneath the rubble.

The Esper lifted her arms above her head, concentrating her strength. She breathed in and out. And now, the whole building was engraved in a green like aura, lifting and levitating off the ground. With all her might, the building was lifting along with the debris.

The opening to the bathroom cleared away and Saitama swooped right inside the women's bathroom. "Little girl!" Saitama called out as he kicked in each stall's door. And the very last one, a little girl with two tied up twin tails sat on the toilet. She couldn't look more than 8 years old.

"What's happening!?" Everything around her was lifted off the ground.

"The other hero is lifting everything around us," Saitama carried and whisked the little girl away, running out of the bathroom. "If she had moved only the rubble blocking the restroom's entrance, the whole building would've collapsed on us, so she's lifting the building."

Carrying the little girl, he sprinted past Fubuki and out the exit. He put the little girl right outside and on the road. "Alright, stay here and don't move, I need to go back in there and help her." And with a simple _yes_ nod, she obeyed the hero.

Fubuki continued to hold the building, now having a nosebleed. She was growing weaker with each second.

"Hey!" Saitama came back for her.

"I can't… hold... the building… for that long!" She started to pant, heavily breathing in and out.

"Stop." He told her.

"What!?" Was the man insane? If she stopped right now, the whole building would down on them.

"Just trust me!" He assured her, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"O-Okay!" And with that, she let go, trusting his words.

From the outside, the little girl stood in front of the building, watching as it collapsed to the ground. "Where are they!?" She didn't see them get out, fearing the worse.

As it fell hard on the ground, dust and smoke were in the air and the little girl couldn't help but look away and cover her eyes from the gray spores. After 1 minute or so, she turned back and saw what seemed to be the heroes graves.

Her worries were soon gone when suddenly, a huge hole from the center of the building appeared. Like a large punch hole, standing in the middle of hole were none other than her 2 saviors. "You guys are alive!?" She couldn't believe it, even after she witnessed it herself.

Saitama held an exhausted Fubuki in his right arm, using his body as a shield. His left arm was raised, indicating he was the one who threw the overly powered punch to throw away the debris on top of them. "Are you okay?" He asked her even though he was the human shield.

"I should be the one asking you that, idiot." She placed her hand on his cheek. She couldn't help but smile at him, even though she should be mad at him for using himself as a shield.

They were both covered in dust and dirt. Still in his civilian clothing, the word Oppai on Saitama's sweater was faint. Fubuki's golden necklace was not as shiny as it was before as well.

With her dirtied sleeve, she wiped away the blood from underneath her nose and got back on her feet. Her legs trembled but it didn't stop her from walking.

"Oi, slow down now." Saitama saw the Esper walk funny.

"I'm okay." She insisted on saying she was okay, even though her body showed differently.

"Wow, you guys are amazing!" The little girl they saved ran towards them.

"We are, aren't we?" Fubuki gave the little girl a faint but gentle smile.

"You guys are so cool! And you're both only B-Class?" The little girl asked.

"Pretty much." Saitama chuckled.

"Then I'm guessing those stupid S-Class heroes are much more powerful than you two, huh?" Something was wrong. The little girl's voice turned menacing, her eyes glowed red and she started to change, growing bigger than the two heroes combined. Her body was all black with shark like teeth.

"What the-" And like that, Saitama was punched, thrown with enough force to push through multiple buildings.

The red eyed shapeshifting monster looked at Fubuki, who fell back in fear. "You're next."

Trying to run away, Fubuki couldn't pick herself off the floor. Holding up the building bad now taken it's toll on her. "Shit!"

With it's bulky right arm and hand, the Shapeshifter grabbed her head and held her up, bringing her tireless body to it's face. "Weak!" With it's left hand, it clenched it's arm and punched her right in the gut, making the Esper puke out blood from her mouth.

"Ahhh!" She yelled in pain. She continuously yelled while the Shapeshifter continued to lash out his punches on her gut. Her arms ached as she tried to place them over her stomach while she was hit, defending herself.

"It's useless!" His grip on her head hardened. And with it, he threw her a few meters in front of her.

She laid helplessly on the ground, face-flat on the dirt. "… nngh…" She tried to crawl but her body refused. She continued to spit out and cough blood.

"Still trying to run away?" The monster snorted laughing at her attempt to run. It then shapeshifted it's right leg to that of a muscly one and kicked her right in the gut and throwing her another few meters.

She hit a brick wall that sticked right out of the floor, stopping her flight mid air and dropping her right next to it. "Y-you… b-bastard…" She mumbled.

"What did you call me!?" It started to walk to her again. It shapeshifted it's arms into multiple ones now, still bulky.

"I… I said… y-y… you bastard!" Fubuki spoke loud and clear.

It then stretched out one of it's arms from the right side and picked her up, upside down. "Now you're going to get."

She was losing consciousness. The last thing she could see before her eyes blurred was the Shapeshifter readying and clenching all of it's arms from the left side as fists. "… uh…"

"You're dead now!" And just as it was about to punch, a fast and blur Saitama quickly saved her, only punching the brick wall behind her. "What the fuck!?"

The bald hero saved her just in the nick of time and carried her bridal style. She opened her eyes and saw him. "S-Saitama…"

"Shh, it's okay, I'm here." He placed her on the sidewalk, gently putting her in a sitting position.

She was now unconscious, sleeping away her pain. He kissed her on her forehead and walked towards the Shapeshifting monster.

"How did you survive that punch!? You should be dead!" The monster now grew larger, bulkier than before.

"You messed up my favorite sweater," Saitama now was serious himself and clenched his fist. "But the worst thing you ever did-"

The monster stretched out all of it's arms and punched the man where he stood. "You're dead meat now!"

Saitama completely dodged it and with his incredible speed, was now face to face with the shapeshifter. "Was trying to kill my girlfriend!"

And with that, the fight ended before it began. Huge monster was now a complete puddle of blood and Saitama's fist was covered with it's blood. All it took, like always, was a single punch.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well, took a lot less longer to update than before, ha.**

 **Nonetheless, hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **I'll update as soon as possible. See you next time.**


	7. Chapter 7: I Can Explain

**Author's Note: Welps, looks like I may have dragged my feet with this update haha.**

 **Anyways, sorry for taking long. Alright, enough of my ramblings, let's get right into the story!**

* * *

"Hmm?" Genos said as he lead the rest of the S-Class Heroes to the location of the villain.

"What?" Bang asked, being carried by Metal Bat on his back.

"The heat signature, it vanished." He informed the group.

"What do you mean it just _vanished_?" Tatsumaki said moved around floating, putting some emphasis on vanished.

"I mean, he just went Houdini on us," Genos rechecked, hoping to figure out if it was just a glitch in his system or not. "Wait, I sense two more heat signatures. A male and a female."

"Heroes maybe?" Metal Bat questioned.

"Maybe, or it could be two villains." Atomic Samurai said, wielding out his sword, ready for combat.

"Well, we're about to find out, we're nearing them." Genos alerted.

Only a few meters away, the group neared the center of the city. They saw the aftermath of the fight between the two heat signatures and the other unidentified heat signature.

The building that once stood was now in ruins. A big puddle of blood was right in the middle along with a few, smaller, drops of blood. "Damn, something went down right here." King meekly said, seeing the blood on the ruins of the building.

"I thought you said they were here." Tatsumaki asked Genos. The group scattered around the area, hoping to see where the two heat signatures Genos told them were.

"My sensor isn't always accurate," Genos looked around hoping to find a clue to where they've gone. "It tells me where, but not specifically where, if that makes sense."

"Geez, you're a lousy hunk of machine then." Tatsumaki insulted.

"Oi, when you two kids are done bickering, I think I found something all of y'all should see." Metal Bat said, kneeling towards something the others couldn't see. He had found a clue and now alerted the rest of the S-Class hero group.

The rest of the group gathered next to him and saw what he had called them out for, and that was a blood trail. Faint, but still a blood trail. "Come on now, let's follow this and see where it leads," Bang told them, taking the lead. "And be on your guard. We still don't know who they are."

"Right." The group said in unison.

They followed the blood trail. Taking it slowly, they made it to a pharmaceutical store just a few meters from where the initial battle took place. A good place to be incase someone got injured in some way.

The group stood in front of the building. Based on what they could see from the windows, the lights were still on indicating the power supply to this building was still functional.

"Okay, if the blood trail ended here, one could assume that one of the two unidentified victims could be injured." Genos looked through the windows, thinking out a plan as he told the group.

"One could assume so, yes." Bang agreed.

"Alright, we all walk in and slowly, don't want to alarm then now." Genos told the group, walking towards the store's glass doors.

"We're professionals, this isn't the first time we ever tried to ambush someone." Atomic Samurai retorted.

"And let's try to whisper now." The blonde cyborg informed him.

"Who made you boss?" Tatsumaki crossed her arms across her chest, questioning the group's sudden authority in charge.

"I'm the one that can detect the heat signatures," Genos answered, not knowing it was basically a rhetorical question. "Obviously I would take the lead."

"I thought yer thing was not that accurate." King said, looking around the first aisle of the store, mostly painkiller pills.

"Still trying to fix that." Genos told him, walking through aisle 2 where the baby medicine and the usual diapers and wipes were.

"Wait, I think I heard something." Metal Bat was at the eighth and last aisle of the store. He looked at a door at the end of the aisle which said **Employees Only**.

The rest of the group followed him, walking right out in to the back of the store where they finally heard some chatter.

"Ah!" A loud yelp was heard, giving a few of the heroes a slight jump scare.

"If you keep moving like that, how am I supposed to clean your wounds and bandage you up!?" Another voice followed. It was faint but it sounded like a male's voice. Distorted by the thick walls, it was barely audible.

"Well I wouldn't be moving like this if you were doing it gently!" The one that had yelped earlier, female voice was much clearer now. Same as the male's it was distorted by the thick walls.

The voices were getting louder as they neared the employees bathroom.

"Okay, I'll be gentle now, just hold still." The male said.

"Okay then." The female did what she was told.

Genos was at the front of the group and he slowly brought his hand on the handle. Gently and slowly, he turned it and instantly opened, readying with one of his arms in blaster mode. "Alright, hands where I can see the-" Genos, as well as the rest of the S-Class heroes, was shocked to see who the unidentified heat signatures were much less be more shocked to see what they were doing.

Fubuki was half naked, leaning her front body on the wall with a towel covering her boobs, in front of the bathroom's mirrors to see, Saitama, who was applying cream to her minor cuts and bruises on her back.

The two looked into the direction in which the S-Class heroes entered from. "…" The two groups stood in silence, taking in what they've just seen.

"I can explain this." Saitama nervously said as he stopped spreading the cream on his fingertips on Fubuki's lower back.

The men, besides Bang, had nosebleeds as they saw the beautiful Fubuki half naked with a shade of pink on her face, embarrassed at the current situation. On the other hand, Tatsumaki was also a shade of red bit only she wasn't embarrassed, she was pissed. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING!?" She now exploded into her sudden rage.

"Did I not say I can explain this?" Saitama, in his usual goofy comic stare he had, said as the small Esper yelled at the two like a scolding mother.

"We can talk after you're done with whatever you two were doing." Genos, with his left hand covered his bloody running nose and with his right hand, suddenly closed the door.

"Oh boy…" Saitama whispered.

"This day just keeps on getting better and better…" Fubuki pouted, putting her head on arms as they were crossed on the wall as a pillowcase.

After several minutes of waiting, Saitama and Fubuki finally came out of the Employees Only bathroom, carrying her bridal style, still fatigued from the earlier battle.

Because Fubuki had torn her dress, she was wearing clothes she had picked up from on of the clothing stores nearby. Her outfit was closely similar to that of Saitama's, only her sweater had no insignia and wore sweatpants. Outside of it, waited patiently the S-Class Heroes.

Metal Bat and Atomic Samurai hardly made eye contact with the B-Class Heroes, still picturing Fubuki naked. King on the other hand still had a running bloody nose, almost looking like he's ready to collapse due to blood loss. Bang in his usual stance with his arms behind his back tried to act like nothing ever happened. Genos could barely keep his head straightforward while the two walked towards them. Tatsumaki had her arms crossed around her chest, ready to bombard the two with a bunch of questions.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU TWO DOING!?" Same question as before. "SIS! EXPLAIN!"

"Relax, he put some cream that helps heal bruises and scratches." Fubuki explained, hoping that'll calm her down for a bit to say the least.

"AND WHY IS HE CARRYING YOU AROUND LIKE YOU'RE HIS WIFE!?" She continued with her absurdity.

Her question made the B-Class duo blush in unison. "W-Well you see, I used up most of my energy and… the Demon level monster thrashed me a-around."

"I'm just helping her move around, that's it." The two explained.

"So it was a Demon level monster attacking the city, and you two managed to beat it?" The tone of Metal Bat's voice was rather shocked. He couldn't believe 2 B-Class heroes defeated a monster of that caliber, even he and a few other S-Class Heroes have trouble dealing with them.

"Yeah." The two answered.

"Amazing, you two are tough." Atomic Samurai complimented.

"Or maybe that monster wasn't tough at all." Tatsumaki rolled her eyes. She was the only one skeptical at this.

"Speaking of monster, what kind of monster was it Sensei?" Genos asked. He, among Bang and King, knew his capabilities unlike the other S-Class Heroes with them.

"Huh? Oh it was some kind of Shapeshifting monster." Saitama answered.

"I see," the blonde cyborg turned to look at the rest of the S-Class heroes. "We should probably head back to HQ, alert the city that the threat is no more."

"That's fine by me, I just wanna go home now." King sighed, no longer dealing with his constant nose bleed.

"You guys should come too, there's an infirmary there for you guys to check up." Genos told the two.

Without much thinking, the two nodded and went with them back to Heroes Association building.

…

The S-Class Heroes were all now in a meeting in a different part of the building while Saitama waited for Fubuki at her bedside in the infirmary. She traded her clothing for some of the hospital's gowns.

The doctors had done their X-rays on Fubuki, just in case she didn't have any serious injuries.

"What do you think their meeting is about?" Saitama asked Fubuki. He was curious to know what the S-Class heroes were talking about.

"I honestly have no clue," she answered. Exhausted, she laid her head on her pillow, slowly closing her eyes. "If I had to guess, probably trying to diminish the fact that two B-Class heroes defeated a Demon level monster."

"Maybe," Saitama relaxed his body on the chair, using his arms as pillows for his bald head. "You ever thought of just advancing from B to A?"

"Not really," Fubuki turned to her right side, now looking at the bald hero. "Like I told you before, I just have to interest in becoming an A-Class Hero."

"You've told me, but you never exactly gave me a reason why." Saitama told her.

It was true that Fubuki could easily advance to A-Class hero status, but she always seemed to underestimate herself. "I just don't want to."

"Oh come on, you're telling me that you don't have an exact reason as to why you don't want to advance to an A-Class Hero?" Saitama was bewildered at her appalling reasons.

"Look, no matter what I do, I would still be the weaker sibling." Fubuki told him. It was no secret that her sister, Tatsumaki, was superior than her. Fubuki just didn't want to waste her time to still be disappointed at the power gap between her and the other heroes, especially her sister's.

"Remember what I told you? That being powerful doesn't necessarily mean you're a better hero?" Saitama asked her, hoping the battle didn't make her forget that little piece of advice he told her.

"I remember." Fubuki chuckled, remembering that small but inspiring speech he told her.

"Then you know by now what I'm about to say to you." Saitama leaned in closer, hunching towards her from his seat.

"Even if you're right, I'm not that powerful, that battle back there with the shapeshifter proved that…" There it was, Fubuki underestimating herself again. If it wasn't for Saitama, she would be probably be dead.

"Then train you melon," Saitama gently rapped her head. "You're always telling me that you want to get more powerful, be able to save more people with your telekinetic powers, then train. Hell, I'll help you train."

Fubuki was at awe at his request. "Really?"

"Yeah, really," he held her hand with his, making her blush. "Look, I want to help. I want to help you be a better hero, help you accomplish your goal of being a great hero, to finally stop being in your sister's shadow."

"S-Saitama..." She held back some of her tears, happy to hear what the bald hero was telling her.

"What do you say? Will you want me to help you train?" He asked her.

"Yes!" Fubuki wiped away a small tear that escaped.

"Goo-"

Suddenly, the Esper pulled the Bald hero closer, elegantly placing his lips on to hers, interlocking and sharing a passionate kiss.

"Hey Sis-" Tatsumaki, along with Genos, walked into the room where her sister and Saitama stayed. She cut her sentence, seeing the bald hero being pulled in by her sister for a deep kiss.

Saitama and Fubuki stopped and looked into the direction of where the Cyborg and the short Esper stood, still with their lips onto each other.

Tatsumaki had a very jaw dropping reaction whereas Genos simply looked away in hopes of not trying yo invade their privacy.

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

* * *

 **Author's Note: Heh, hope you liked the chapter.**

 **See you next time when I update again. Adiós!**


	8. Chapter 8: From B to A

"YOU TWO ARE MAKING OUT!?" Tatsumaki, along with Genos behind her, yelled out at the two. She couldn't believe her eyes: her sister, Fubuki, was kissing the bald superhero, Saitama.

"Genos!" "Tatsumaki!" The two said as they broke up their embrace and turned to look at the small Esper and the Cyborg at the door way. The two had tints of red on their cheeks, slightly embarrassed that they were seen by the two, especially a certain sister of whom.

"SISTER EXPLAIN NOW!" Of course Tatsumaki wanted answers for something that is very obvious. She floated towards them, leaving Genos in the door way of the room.

"Calm down." Saitama, in his comical goofy look, told the small Esper as she floated right in front of them, still waiting on her sister's explanation of what just happened.

"SHUT UP EGG HEAD!" She insulted the man.

"LITTLE LOST GIRL!" He retorted right back.

Like 5 year olds, they bickered, insulting each other's appearance back and forth.

"BALDY!"

"SPROUT!"

There was literally no end to their bicker.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" Genos, now standing next at the bedside where Fubuki laid, asked her.

"This is like a nuclear war…" Fubuki sighed. "One wrong thing to say and suddenly, you're instantly in their grasp."

"MARBLE HEAD!"

"TROLL!"

"Sensei…" Genos tried to stop their bickering but his own voice was a whisper compared to their yelling.

"HEY! STOP IT YOU TWO NOW!" Fubuki, with a clear voice, yelled at the two. With that, the two finally stopped.

"Sorry about that." Saitama apologized for his unruly behavior.

"WELL I'M NOT SORRY!" Tatsumaki stopped floating and placed her arms across her chest, still having her yell behind her words. "YOU STILL HAVE TO EXPLAIN WHY YOUR LIPS AND HIS DIRTY LIPS WERE TOGETHER!"

"Can you lower your voice?" Fubuki asked of her. It was unnecessary to say the least.

"… fine." Tatsumaki rolled her eyes and did what she was told.

"As I was about to say-"

"They're boyfriend and girlfriend." Genos bluntly answered, cutting Fubuki off completely with her answer.

"WHAT!?" And she raised her voice once more, surprised now at the sudden news the cyborg blurted out. "YOU? AND HIM!?" She looked back and forth at the two. From Saitama to Fubuki, she couldn't quite grasp the concept of the two being in a relationship.

"Well thanks a lot Genos." Saitama looked over at Genos, who tried to appear innocent, even after he blurted out his answer to the small Esper.

"S-Sorry sensei…" Genos scratched the side of his cheek.

"OUT OF ALL THE PEOPLE, YOU FELL OVER THE HERO WITH THE MOST UNAPPEALING LOOK!?" Tatsumaki gradually insulted him once more.

"You know, sometimes, looks don't matter!" Fubuki finally answered her. "Sometimes, all that matters is his great personality and his down-to-earth heart."

Tatsumaki was left speechless. She didn't expect the bald superhero, out of all the heroes and civilians in the world, to be the one to have stolen the young Esper's heart. "…"

"So… what happens now?" Genos looked at the three. They were all quiet now. The situation at hand now became somewhat awkward.

"W-Well…" Tatsumaki scratched her head, now breaking the silence that the three had over themselves. "If… If he makes you happy… then I guess I should have… no say in it…" And like that, she waltzed right out of the room.

"That went…"

"Pretty well?" Saitama had finished Fubuki's sentence.

"I guess." Fubuki said.

"Could've gone exponentially worse." A pessimistic Genos said to them.

"True," Saitama somewhat agreed with Genos statement. "But it didn't."

"Could've." Genos continued.

"But it didn't." Saitama clarified.

"Probably?" Fubuki now raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, can we stop now?" Realizing they were just going in circles with the topic at hand, Saitama had asked the two with the needless redundancy.

"Sure." They had come to in agreement.

"Well, I guess we should head back to the apartment sensei," Genos stared back at the clock behind him. "It's getting late."

"I'll head back with you in a bit, just gonna hang out for bit in here with Fubuki, just 'til she gets a bit better with her injuries." Saitama rationally told him.

"Injuries don't heal in a day, sensei," Genos knew right there and then that they wanted their privacy back, so he began to leave out of the room. "But I get why you'd want to stay, so see you back at the apartment."

"Later Genos." The two said in unison, seeing only the backside of Genos as he left through the door.

"Today's been one hectic day, huh?" Fubuki snickered.

From fighting a shapeshifting baddy to being caught in the utmost awkward position, hectic doesn't really come close to describing both of their day. "Yeah, can't even have a nice stroll out today." Saitama reclined back onto his seat next to the bedside, exhausted.

"Technically speaking, you were walking me home, like the oh-so gentleman you are." Fubuki smirked.

"True." Saitama sighed.

"Now what's wrong?" Seeing his blank expression, she couldn't help but to ask him. Though the answer is obvious due to their afternoon being ruined, she had to think their was another underlying problem.

"Well," he began, sitting up straight as he told her his concerns. "I can't seem to shake off a feeling I had since earlier."

"And that is?" The Esper waited for him to tell her.

"I don't know how describe it…" It took him several more seconds to think more clearly of the word. "Worried maybe?"

"About what?" The use of the worried raised an eyebrow to the Esper.

"With you going up the ranks now and basically the most powerful of the S-Class heroes knowing about us, I don't know I just feel a bit worried about this." He leaned on his left palm as he placed his arm on the arm rest of the chair.

"You know, that took a lot of pressure out of my chest when you said those words," Fubuki let out a heavy sigh. "I'm actually glad that you know how I feel about everything so far, with what has happened between us and taking your advice about moving up the ranks, it's a lot of pressure."

"And to top it all of, almost all of our friends and your sister know about us." Saitama added the cherry at the top.

"Well not everyone, the Blizzard Group still have no idea about us," Fubuki told him. "But I'm actually quite relieved that a few know about us, don't have to break it down for them."

"I guess you're right about that." Saitama chuckled.

"LADY FUBUKI!" And speak of the devil, the group showed up at the hospital room. Both Mountain Ape and Eyelashes clashed into going through the door first.

"LET ME GO FIRST YOU BUFFON!" "NO, I GO FIRST YOU HALF BRAINED MORON!"

Both Saitama and Fubuki sweat-dropped at the sight of the two.

With their constant pushing of each other, the two ended up falling together. "YOU SEE WHAT HAPPENED YOU BASTARD?!" "THIS IS YOUR FAULT!"

"Guys…" Saitama tried to speak to them.

"MY FAULT!? CLEARLY YOU'RE BLIND CAHSE THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" "OH NO! THIS IS DEFINITELY YOUR FAULT!"

Their voices continue to overlap amongst each other. "Guys." Saitama raised his voice a tiny bit more.

"YOU TWIT!" "YOU JACKASS!"

"GUYS!" Saitama raised his voice even louder than his last one, now getting their attention to him.

"Oh, sorry." The two said in unison as they got themselves up. As they composed themselves, the rest for the group entered as well, now as they were in front of the bald hero and their lovely hero.

"We came as fast as we could when we heard the news about you being in the hospital Lady Fubuki." Eyelashes told her.

"Yeah, we worried about you." Mountain Ape added along with everyone else's nods of concern.

"Oh that's very sweet of you guys." She smiled at her friends.

"Well, I guess I should be going now." Saitama got himself up from his chair, stretching his arms as he did.

"You'll see me tomorrow?" She asked.

"Don't have to ask me, you already know I'd be coming tomorrow." He gave her a reassuring smile.

"Okay, I'll be expecting you." She couldn't help but to throw him a smooch, which surprised the Blizzard Group.

And with that, Saitama headed back home.

"Were you two just-" "Flirting!?"

…

Saitama had finally arrived home. As he opened the door, Genos was, as expected, watching TV in his sleep wear. "Good to see you home Sensei." The cyborg greeted.

"Hey," Saitama kicked his shoes off his feet and placing them near the front door. He took off his dirty sweater while approaching to a seat to watch some TV. "Is the news on?"

"You just missed it." Genos skimmed through the channels now, bored from the sitcom he was watching before Saitama had arrived.

"Ah, that sucks." Saitama would normally watch the news before going to sleep, especially if one of them aired events in which he participated.

"It wasn't pleasant to look at to be honest," Genos completely turned off the TV altogether. "They tried to diminish the rank of the monster since it was taken down by 2 B-rank Heroes that saved the day."

"Of course." Saitama rolled his eyes. It wasn't the first time the news tried to diminish the feats he has done, in fact, all of his feats done as a B-rank Hero have always been treated as just taking the kills after it's been _weakened_ by stronger heroes.

"It bothers me that they never give you full credit." Genos sighed. His master was out of this world with his powers, yet no one besides him and a few other friends know his showings than what the news outlet shows the world. Still, he admired how his master was able to just handle the low level showings of his true strength.

"Doesn't bother me at all." And there it was, the same sentence Saitama would always tell his underling.

"I would've guessed," Genos picked himself up from his small pillow chair. "Maybe now that Lady Fubuki is moving up the ranks, people would stop low-balling you as they are doing now."

"So you heard, huh?" It didn't surprise Saitama that Genos knew about Fubuki finally moving from B-Class to A-Class.

"I am part of the committee that overlooks the advancement in ranks between the heroes, you know?" Genos smirked. "I also happened to know that you were also approved to the A-Class Rank as well."

"Really? What Rank am I?" Saitama was rather curious now to know his new rank.

"Number 7," Genos answered. "Lady Fubuki is Number 8, right behind you, figured you'd want to know her rank as well."

"That high?" Saitama was amazed that his and Fubuki's efforts were awarded to a high rank. "I would've guessed in the mid 20's, but 7 and 8? At least they're giving me and her all the credit."

"Bang, King and I also put in some good words as well." Genos revealed more.

"Oh, that was generous of you guys," the bald hero couldn't believe after so long, he was no longer a B-rank Hero. "Thanks."

"No problem," the cyborg now stretched his arms over his head. "Well I'm off to bed now, I figure you'd do the same since you plan to meet Fubuki in the morning at the hospital correct?"

"Yeah," Saitama headed to the bathroom before stopping himself. "Speaking of her, I promised to train with her once she was fully recovered from her injuries."

"Hmm, just don't train in public, God knows everyone is already scarred by monsters and such." Genos remarked, smirking as he did.

"Oh haha, not that kind of training," Saitama began with a sarcastic laugh. "Like teach how more on how to control her powers and stuff, teach her the way I train."

"Wouldn't her hair fall off?" Genos raised an eyebrow.

"Can I finish before you start saying smartass comments?" Saitama had asked of Genos.

Genos simply nodded.

"As I was saying, we are probably just gonna practice sometimes in the morning or afternoon, depending on what she agrees on," Saitama tried to get to his point when he saw the blonde cyborg just simply eyeballing him. "Anyways, since you're always on about trying to study me, I figured why not join in on the practice?"

"We finally get to train!?" A whole lot of excitement was behind the teen's sentence. There have been times where he wanted to train with the bald hero, sparring or something else entirely, this was the first effort that he knew Saitama would actually teach him his training regime.

Though he's been told many times by him that it's just simple push-ups, sit ups and running, he never believed the bald hero, not a teeny bit.

"Yeah." Saitama answered.

"It would be like a threesome and then some!" Genos praised to the sky, as if he was some kind of priest aiming for the God above them, a bright light shining over them.

"Okay, cut down some of that weirdness now kiddo." Genos is always saying the strangest things.

"Right!"

* * *

 **Author's Note: Holy shit, it's been too long since I've last updated, my sincerest apologies to everyone who was awaited for me to finally add a new chapter.**

 **Here it is! Sorry for the long wait, lot's of things in life have been quite hectic, and add that with the fact that I have many other stories to update, it gets quite busy.**

 **Like I said, I'm sorry for the long wait. I really hope the next chapter doesn't take as long as this one to be updated (fingers crossed!) Well, if you get bored of this story, Mailrebel has another SaiBuki story that is quite as amazing as this one and unlike me, he updates better than me XD his story is called** _ **Love is like a Blizzard,**_ **go check it out.**

 **Well that's it and I hope I don't take as long as this one to update, see ya!**


	9. Chapter 9: Unexpected (People)

**Author's Note: I didn't even realize that a lot of you had to re-read the story after I updated, haha, my bad!**

 **Sorry again for the late update, I've been busy with a lot of stuff. Well, at least it wasn't 2 to 3 months of waiting, haha. But still, apologies for making my readers wait.**

 **Still, you've all been such great reviewers and you all can still amaze me with the mass amount of support I've been getting. Anyways, enough chit chat and let us begin this chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

As Saitama and Genos prepared for their morning with their usual routine, which involved coffee for the bald hero and cereal for the teen cyborg.

"We're gonna have to go shopping again for fresh meat and ingredients, sensei." Genos informed Saitama of their food shortage.

"Didn't we just bought some a couple of days ago?" Saitama raised an eyebrow as he lifted his coffee in front of him, taking both the aroma in and the taste of it in his mouth.

"I just figured since you're now an A-Class Hero and your pay is now significantly better, you'd want to stockpile more on better food." The cyborg grabbed a spoonful of cereal and munched on it.

"I guess you're right," Saitama now thought of all the things he can now buy that he couldn't when he was a lower rank. Still, money wasn't everything for the bald superhero. "But let's not get overboard now, we got bills to pay and such."

"Oh I know." Genos was completely done with his breakfast.

Still taking his time in finishing his well made coffee, Saitama observed the teen, getting up with his empty bowl. As he did that, a knock crept up on their door, which startled the two heroes.

"Now who could that be?" Genos, along with a bowl in hand, made his way to the doorway. Looking through the small eye socket the door had, he noticed a hero that he never knew would visit their home. He opened. "Amai Mask?"

Like the egotistical hero he was, the man simply ignored the S-Class Hero and made his way to the one he came to visit: Saitama. "Hello Baldy, it's been awhile hasn't it?"

"Oh look at that, it isn't even past 8 o'clock and here you are, ignoring Genos and completely insulting me." Saitama took another sip from his coffee as he saw the blue haired hero taking a seat right in front of him.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Amai Mask was not one with manners unlike how the media depicts him to be. "I hear you're finally an A-Class Hero man."

"I'm guessing everyone knows that, I take it?" Genos closed the door and joined the two.

"Not only that, he has the most smoking hot babe in this country." He must be talking about Lady Fubuki.

"Yeah and your point?" Saitama nor Genos still had no clue as to why the most popular hero was here in their apartment.

"You need a new wardrobe my friend." He winked at him which only made the whole scenario weirder.

"Is this only to make yourself look better?" Amai Mask was known to try to make everyone look exceptionally good looking, so it would it help him exponentially with the media, considering he is the most popular among the heroes. Still, even with those intentions, he is a great hero.

"Not just me, but us as an association!" Mask explained. "If we are at the very least, good looking, the media will be all over us, loving us with their lovey dovey eyes of theirs."

"You know, last time you were in front of a camera with us, you wanted to literally beat the crap out of all the villains and killing them on air," Saitama remarked. "So I think looks are at the very least my lowest concerns."

"In my defense, that was when I considered every scum and lowlife of creatures and villains, dead in my eyes," Amai continued to persuade. "But all of that thinking was washed away when I met you and cyborg boy over there."

Like a lot of heroes Saitama has scolded over the years, Amai was one of the few that was able to turn a new leaf… well he was still douchey at times, but his sights on every villain needing to die was changed.

"Well, you are correct on that part." Saitama admitted.

"Well then, what'd you say about my offer then?" The bluenette awaited an answer.

Saitama carefully collected his thoughts as weighed in on an answer for himself. "I'll think about." He finally answered, which was a surprising response for the three.

"Well it wasn't a no but it wasn't a definite yes, but I'll take that," Amai reached in for something in his pocket. He found what he was looking for in his rubbish pocket; a card. "Here's my number, call me for anything apparel wise." And with that, the popular hero left their a partment.

"The nerve of that guy." Saitama simply crushed the card in his hand, not expecting much to do with it.

"You're telling me."

…

After their unexpected morning with Amai Mask, the two finally left off to their destinations: Saitama going to the Hero Association Hospital and Genos going to the Hero Association Headquarters.

It wasn't a long walk but neither was it short. Saitama and Genos split when their paths when different directions. Saitama entered his building as did Genos.

It didn't take long for the bald hero to make it to Lady Fubuki's floor. **7…. 8…. 9…** Saitama counted the floors as the elevator went up. **… 14!** His elevator came to a stop.

He walked around the corridors and noticed a familiar troll like woman. **Oh no…** That had to be the pestering Tatsumaki.

"Oh look at that, if it isn't the egghead." That was basically her one insult she enjoyed giving to the caped hero.

Saitama played it off and only smirked when he thought of a good idea. "Oh, hello there little girl, are you lost?" He mocked her.

It struck a nerve as the _little girl_ floated, matching his height. "Oh, aren't you so clever with that remark?"

"Just as clever as your egghead comment." He placed his arms across his chest, his grin growing with ever second of their confrontation.

"PEANUT HEAD!" She blurred out.

"MOP HEAD!" And like that, there inner bickering selfs let loose.

Outside of her room, Fubuki heard the ensuing yells. "The hell?" She got up from her bed and walked towards her room's door.

"YOUR HEAD HAS IT'S OWN GRAVITATIONAL PULL!" That was the sound of her sister's voice.

"SO!? MY HEAD IS STRONGER THAN YOUR POWERS!" And that was the sound of her boyfriend's voice.

Fubuki crept up to her door slowly, their voices becoming louder and louder with each step she took. "Guess old habits will die hard…" She knew even if she told her sister about her relationship, their silliness and bickering would never stop.

"MELON HEAD!"

"DILLWEED!"

 **Okay, I got to put a stop this…** And like that Fubuki barged right through her door, encountering both heroes right in front of her. "Can you guys stop this instance!?"

She caught their attention of guard, almost scaring the 2 in place. "Sis!" "Fubuki!" The two said in unison.

"Thank you." Their bickering ended very quickly.

"Sorry." Saitama was the first to apologize.

"Well I'm not!" Tatsumaki turned to look at the caped Baldy behind her. "I may have said that I accept the two of you in a relationship, but that doesn't mean I can't give him a good insult or two."

"No, he's my boyfriend," Fubuki looked down on her older sister's verbal action. "It's fine if you guys do that somewhere not near me, but when he's with me-" She grabbed Saitama's warm hand, making her a shade of pink as she did. "I don't need none of that, got it?"

"… fine, but I'm only doing this for you!" Tatsumaki up and left, leaving the two to their privacy.

"Well that was something." Saitama sweat-dropped as he saw the green little troll stomp away from them.

"She always is something," she and the bald hero made their way into her room. "I can't tell if she does that because she likes to mock you or in a way, is the only way to protect me like an older sister."

"Well at least she's trying to be sisterly," Saitama took a seat next to her bed. "You and her are the only family you've got for each other."

"I guess you're right about that, huh?" Fubuki smiled as she heard those words. In time, maybe she and her sister can finally be best of friends again like they used to be as kids.

"So, what did the doctor's tell you?" He asked her now.

"Well with their advance medicine that they've gotten from the ship from the alien invasion, I'm all healed up," Fubuki revealed. "But I still have to wait until tomorrow to be left out of the hospital, just to make sure."

"Is it okay for them to even use that technology? I would've imagined it would take years to understand their tech." Saitama was curious to say the least. Though now that he remembers correctly, getting to Boros last time was easy since the navigation system in the ship was pretty simple to understand.

"I would imagine so." She didn't argue with his reasoning.

"So, how did your team take the news?" He quickly changed the topic.

"Surprisingly well, a few of them said they saw it coming as well which I don't understand how but whatever." She shrugged off.

"Hmm, that's cool, at least they can tolerate me unlike your sister." He jokingly remarked.

"That is very true." Fubuki couldn't help but laugh herself.

"And what about the rank promotion? What did they say about that?" He now asked her a different question.

"They were not expecting that," she lightly chuckled. "Mountain Ape and Eyelashes now hold up the number 1 and 2 positions of B-Rank, so me going up had benefits for them."

"I would imagine Mountain Ape and Eyelashes to hold those positions like you used to, correct?" He asked.

"Very likely." She answered.

"Well it sucks that you got to stay here 'til tomorrow, I would've loved training with you, you know?" Saitama smiled at the Esper.

"Who says I have to stay?" She raised an eyebrow, smirking as she did.

"Well the doctors, of course." Being the narrow-minded hero he was, he didn't get the schtick she was pulling.

"Oh, you are helpless," she facepalmed. Though she had found it adorable when Saitama up and acted like he knew nothing about foreplay, it was going to take quite some time for him to understand it completely. "What I mean is that I can sneak out of here and go with you."

"Oh," it took a few seconds for Saitama to completely process her words. "Oooohhhhhh." There you go.

"You finally understand?" She asked him.

"Oh, yeah, definitely."

…

"Alright, what shall we start with first?" Saitama had asked of her. They were at the park where he and Genos would train at.

"Well, what do you do first?" Fubuki asked.

"Well I first do 100 push ups, sit ups and squats then to finish off, I do my 10 kilometer run." He and Fubuki found the perfect spot to stretch. He wore a gym attire: long sleeved Gray sweater with matching Gray pants. He had brought some clothes for her so the two ended up matching.

Fubuki pulled her hair up and made it into a ponytail. "I still can't believe this is what made you have such overpowered skills…"

"Well that and cause I don't use AC too cool off, especially on hot days," Saitama began to stretch, first his legs as he stood in a squat position with his legs even stretched apart. "Plus, it was all at the cost of my hair."

Fubuki momentarily stopped, processing the image of Saitama having hair. "You mean to tell me that you once had hair as well!?"

"Yeah." He answered with his comical look of course.

"Am I going to lose my hair if I start to work out with you!?" The Esper shuddered at the thought of losing one of her best features.

"Hmm, maybe." He smirked, joking around with her.

"That's not funny!" She exclaimed at the man.

"Oh, it totally is." Saitama let out a small laugh.

His laugh, contagious, managed to bring out one from Fubuki. "Okay, maybe a little."

"What are you two laughing about?"

A third voice, from behind them, joined in.

The two quickly turned to face their back and saw none other than a familiar speedster. "Sonic!?" Fubuki identified him.

"Oh great, not again." Saitama wasn't fojd of the ninja in anyway.

Sonic came down from the trees. His grin hiding underneath the purple scarf, his eyes deadlocked on his specific target and his left hand, readily gripped into to his sheath sword. "I've been training for this day," he now took out his sword, pointing at the bald hero. "For my rematch."

"This is like your…" Saitama stopped mid-sentence, then turned around, babbling about something underneath his breath.

"What the are you doing!?" It annoyed Sonic that the man never takes him seriously.

"6 times!" Saitama blurted.

"W-What!?" Sonic raised an eyebrow.

"6 times we've had this battle, and I've won them… with ease." Saitama continued.

"Don't underestimate me!" Now ticked off, Sonic lunged at him.

"Ah, Saitama, watch out!" Only able to see a blur, Fubuki warned her loved one.

Saitama, ready in battle position, waited for the blitz.

"It's over! This is for my hono-" And with a simple jab that he didn't even see coming, with all his immense speed he went into it, Sonic found himself, twirling into the sky before finally falling on the concrete floor, face flat.

Fubuki at awe, truly seeing Saitama was exceedingly satisfying.

"B-But…. How?"

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well at least it wasn't in the balls Sonic!**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Like I said, apologies for updating late.**

 **I'll see you all next time on the next update!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Darksiders

**Author's Note: Finally at 10 chapters with this story! It took a million writers block and long days of updating but I finally made it!**

 **Sorry for updating after a week or so, I've been having trouble trying to fit these updates with job interviews I've been getting these last 2 weeks. I should be okay for now though.**

 **Anyways, enough of the chit chat and let's get on with it.**

* * *

Sonic placed both his hands on his nada, succumbing more to the aching pain half his body felt, shivering uncontrollably.

"This is the second time I literally unintentionally hit you right in your manhood man…" Saitama recollected the very first skirmish the two had, which ended almost identically to this one: an unintentional hit in the balls.

"Second? Does he like getting hit in the balls?" Fubuki snorted with laughter. To think a ninja like Sonic to be mistreated like that would be hilarious to the Esper.

"It… wasn't… my intention…" Sonic let out heavy wheezing.

"Wasn't my intention either buddy." Saitama placed his left hand on his neck, feeling stressed at seeing the ninja in an aching manner.

Even with all the pain coursing through the man's body, Sonic barely managed to get up using his sword to lean on. "We'll meet… again… Saitama…" And with his final words, the Ninja fled.

"That guy is annoying." Saitama blurted out.

"I can tell, you actually fought him when we first met." Fubuki remembered that anecdote.

"Did I? I don't recall." The bald hero had forgotten.

"It was the day I was trying to recruit you to my Blizzard group," Fubuki explained. "Back when I wad still a terrible kind of hero."

"Oh, now I remember, Geno's was fighting with him first if I recall." Saitama now recollected that anecdote himself.

"Yeah." She confirmed.

"Well, shall we continue with the whole training then?" The bald hero quickly changed the topic.

"I don't see why not?"

…

"Other than the whole incident with the shapeshifter, enemy activity is still zero." One of Metal Knight's robot at the S-Class meeting said.

"None have appeared on our radar." The Child Emperor added.

"Then where the hell are they!?" Metal Bat yelled. For two of the smartest heroes in the organization, he was getting pissed off with them telling the whole group about enemy inactivity.

"My concerns about their whereabouts are as high as yours." The Man only known as Bearded Worker also voiced his concerns.

"I mean we've dealt with the corruption in our organization, an alien invasion and the remnants of the Monster Association, so why is it so hard for you smartasses to find the monsters?" Tatsumaki slammed her fist on the desk.

"Well either they are all dead or they are somewhere where their heat signatures aren't being detected, and those are my conclusions." Genos answered.

"Well we've already made search parties and searched at the outskirts of town and every other nook and cranny they can hide in." Bang added in to the conversation.

"And we still came out empty-handed?" Atomic Samurai raised an eyebrow.

"Unfortunately, yes." Bang answered.

"So if there's nothing to report, can I go home now?" Of course King would be the first to say this. "I got these new games I've been meaning to play…"

"Would you please stop with your constant nagging of your games?" Drive Knight retorted at the man. "It gets quite irritating."

"As much as the next person wants to spend investigating the inactivities of our foes, I'd rather much sit my ass in front of my TV and play my game, thank you very much." King retorted back.

"Maybe if you spent half your ass playing games, maybe we'd actually find those monsters!" Tatsumaki butted into their conversation, after all, it was a meeting.

"You know, maybe that mean ass personality you have may have driven the monsters to kill themselves," Atomic Samurai now butted into Tatsumaki. "I mean, after all, you drive anybody mad little girl."

"Oh no…"

"WHY YOU LITTLE-"

"ENOUGH!" Bearded Worker stopped their little arguing. "We are all heroes here- well you guys but still, y'all should have some decency towards each other."

"Tch, decency my ass." Metal Bat rolled his eyes.

"Come on now, we should rather continue our search," Genos tried to get back on topic. "Maybe it's the work of a new monsters making every other Monster undetectable to our radars."

"That's another possibility." Child Emperor agreed with Genos.

"We can't just let out guards down, even with no monsters activity," Bang said. "We don't want another unexpected incident like with the Shapeshifter."

"Yeah." Bearded Worker agreed.

"Are we done now?" King asked.

"Yes, this concludes our meeting for today."

…

"I stand corrected, I thought this training would be easier…" Fubuki panted, halfway done with her 10 kilometer run.

The Esper wiped away the sweat coming down from her forehead, stopping mid run for a break. Standing underneath the shade, the woman was exhausted. **Goddamn,** she took in small breaths. **This heat is killing me…**

After several seconds of catching her breath, Fubuki continued her run through the park.

Almost finishing after several minutes of running, she saw her boyfriend, Saitama, standing where they stood, waiting for to finally finish.

"You're almost there! Keep it up!" He encouraged.

With those words, Fubuki wasted the last bit of energy she had and ran to him, stopping right next to him, exhausted, almost dehydrated, sweaty and smelly. "I… did it…" She panted.

"Now, tell me how easy my training sounded." Saitama smirked.

"Shut… it…" Fubuki caught her breath once more.

"Well, we're all done now with the training." Saitama told her.

"Thank… the gods…" She placed her hands on her knees.

"Should we head back to the hospital now?" He asked as he handed the Esper a water bottle.

She yanked it from his hand, opening the bottle and jugging the water in a matter of seconds. After doing so, Fubuki was now in her calm posture. "What time is it?" She asked.

"It's 3 about to be 4." He answered.

"It's still rather early for me to go back to the hospital," she replied. "Besides, I still have all day until nighttime to be with you."

"Alright, what shall we do for the next few hours then milady?" Saitama smiled brightly at the Esper.

"Well first, let's get out of these sweaty clothes…"

After changing back to their regular clothing at a public restroom at the park, the couple now had all afternoon and evening to themselves.

"What shall we do?" The two walked together. Instead of working out at the park now, the two admired the beauty of the park as they strolled it.

"I don't really know," Saitama has his arms behind his neck, acting like a pillow of a sorts. "We have all this time together yet, here we are, walking in this park like chumps."

"It's a nice day, at least we should be happy that no one besides that Ninja guy to have bother us now." Fubuki remarked at the Bald man.

"I guess you're right about that." He chuckled.

They continued to walk. They made their way to a bridge that overlooked the large pond the park had.

From the horizon, they saw a group of geese: a mother and it's 5 hatchlings behind it. The sun's smudge colors vibrated the pond, increasing it's beauty tenfold. "It's so pretty." Fubuki admired.

"Would it be cheesy for me to say that it's not as pretty as you?" Saitama chuckled at his compliment.

"Yes, but at least you tried." She turned to look at him, seeing his smile (and his head) shine brightly with the sun. The sole image made her smile.

"It worked at least," he could see her smile. Her emerald eyes glowing so brightly with the sunset's beaming rays. "I could see that pretty smile of yours."

"It wasn't the compliment that made me smile," she put herself closer to him. "That was all you and your smile."

"Well, glad to know my smile affects you like that." The two continued to set their eyes at the horizon.

Saitama wrapped his right arm on her waist and placing his head on her right shoulder. Fubuki crossed her arms, placing them over his right arm, enjoying the heroes embrace.

What seemed like the visual effect of heaven lasted like a lifetime, ended when the sun finally set.

"This was relaxing." Saitama was the first to speak after almost a whole hour of not speaking a word.

"It definitely was." The two stopped their embrace, now stretching their arms high above there heads.

Saitama looked at his time. From just walking to enjoying the sunset, his clock said 6 P.M. "We still have a couple of hours, want to go catch something to eat?" Saitama suggested.

"I am starving." Her belly spoke.

The two walked out of the park and now found themselves finding a restaurant that best fit their tasting desires.

"What about that one?" Fubuki pointed at a Sushi restaurant.

"Sushi? You're really craving sushi?" Saitama gave her a perplexed look, as the two walked by many restaurants.

"Well I'm a starving woman, anything would be great." She exclaimed at him.

"How 'bout there? The sign says they're serving ramen noodles!" The bald hero suggested.

"Maybe," she took the suggestion in. "What about there? They're serving stir fried Mongolian Beef."

"Hmm, why not?"

…

Genos had finally arrived home. With Saitama still out with Fubuki, it gave Genos some time to himself. "Ah, home sweet home."

He threw his shoes off of him and put on his slippers. As he made his way through the living room and into the kitchen, his phone started to vibrate in his pocket.

 **Caller ID: Drive Knight** , of all the S-Class heroes that would call him, he never expected the shapeshifting hero to call him. "Must be urgent."

He answered. "Hel-"

"No time to talk!" From what Genos can discern, the man sounded like he was running away from someone or something. "You were right! There is a new type of enemy!"

"New type?" Was the man talking about the enemy he suggested? The one that can hide from any radar?

"Yes!" The man was panting, almost in a pain induced way. "From the meeting we had just earlier!"

"What's happening Knight!?" He could hear the man's sprinting.

"They… ambushed me… three of them…" His breathing was becoming worse every second. "They came from the shadows…"

"Tell me where you are right now, I'm sending back up!" Genos yelled at his phone.

"I'm at-" Suddenly the call broke up.

"Drive Knight!? Drive Knight!?"

…

"That'll be 57 dollars." The cashier told Saitama.

"57 dollars!?" The bald hero was appalled at the price.

"Yes." The man confirmed.

"Jesus Christ…" Without complaining too much, the bald hero took his wallet out and took out the amount of money needed to pay for his and Fubuki's dinner. "Here."

"Thank you," the cashier took out some change. "Here's your change."

"Thanks." Saitama groaned at the amount. He walked back towards where Fubuki stood, waiting for her man.

"How much was it?" She asked as the two started to walk out of the restaurant.

"57 dollars." Saitama sighed.

"57 dollars!? For just the two plates we had!?" She was just as surprised as him.

"Now, now, we did also have that dessert." Saitama remarked.

"Still, that amount is pretty ridiculous." Fubuki didn't ponder as much.

"Yeah I gue-" Saitama's sentence was cut short when something fell right in front of the two.

"Is that…?" Even before being able to finish her sentence, she covered her mouth, looking at the horror in front of her.

"Drive Knight." The hero's head, decapitated from his body as it laid in disgust, with it's bloodshot eyes staring right at the couple.

Saitama quickly went into the street and looked up at the building. "Up there!" He see's the killer, looking over at his kill at the edge of the building.

Rushing up there, Saitama took a great leap, making it to the top of the building with no effort.

At the top of the building, he sees the rest of Drive Knight's body and the killer standing right over it. The man, more machine than anything, with a color as dark as the night, it's body as hard as steel and his red vizor, as evil as hell. He held his sword with his right hand, now bringing it in front of his house, welding it with both hands now.

"Who the hell are you!?" Saitama yelled at the man.

"My name is none of your concerns." The man said with a deep mechanical tone.

"Okay Mr. None-of-your-concerns, you just murdered Drive Knight, an S-Class Hero." Saitama exclaimed.

"I know exactly who I killed," the man hovered around the hero's dead body. "He was nothing but prey."

"So, half robot and half man, wishes he looked like Batman and acts like a condescending assassin, am I right?" Saitama readied his stance.

"You think you're clever, don't you?" The assassin walks slowly.

"I am, question is, how dumb are you? Any minute now, more heroes would appear and you would be apprehended by them." Saitama retorted back.

"I am not concern by them," he readied his blade. "They cannot attack what they can't see."

"What?" The man suddenly disappeared in front of Saitama.

Looking at all over his surroundings, he had no vision of the man.

Unknowingly warping space to teleport, the man teleported right behind Saitama, ready for the killing blow. "Die!"

The bald hero reacted, dodging the attack and quickly counteracted with his own. "Normal Punch!" He struck the man right in the jaw, hitting him towards the water tower.

From the looks of it, the punch ended the battle. "Saitama!" Fubuki had finally joined him, levitating herself to the top of the building.

"I'm alright." He knew the question she was going to ask.

"And what about the enemy?" She can see the man, stuck in the water tower.

"I think I killed him." He answered.

"Your time… is coming…" The assassin pulled himself out of the tower, barely able to walk and stand. "The Hero Association will fall, the Darksiders will come back… Back to take back this damn country!" The cyborg pulled off his chest armor.

"Fubuki, get down!" Saitama instantly grabbed her, jumping off the building.

"Everyone…. DIES!" The cyborg self-destructed, causing an explosive that destroyed the top of the building and shook the buildings around it.

Every car alarm now sounded nearby sounded and every person who saw the building blow up, couldn't take away their eyes from it, a fiery hell that loomed over their heads.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Sooooo yeah, I finally added an antagonist to this story, yipe!**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Also, I'm not looking for any editors at the moment. Considering how wack my updating schedule is, I'm safe to say that I won't look for one until after I'm done with the story… which may take a long while though.**

 **Other than that, like I said, hope you enjoyed the story. I will see you next time.**


End file.
